Liberty with a Collar
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Animals rule the world. Humans are the pets. Saoirse is a young lady, a human, under the care of a tired, but mostly friendly elderly couple – dogs, as they were. Through her years sharing the farm in the middle of Nowhere, Saoirse has had a sheltered life. So when her owners disappear mysteriously, what might happen to the human? And why is there a cat suddenly lurking about? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Testing the waters…

Animals rule the world. Humans are the pets. Saoirse is a young lady, a human, under the care of a tired, but mostly friendly elderly couple – dogs, as they were. Through her years sharing the farm in the middle of Nowhere, Saoirse has had a sheltered life. So when her owners disappear mysteriously, what might happen to the human? And why is there a cat suddenly lurking about?

* * *

There were books, far and few in between, none in great condition, that said the world wasn't always like this. It was funny to think so, to imagine it. These books that looked dull on the outside but offered a grand world spun from within said that animals didn't always rule. Funnily enough, they claimed, humans ruled before.

Not like it mattered now, but it was fascinating to read. Some of the books were firm and dry in their writing, offering the sensation of truth. Others, and they were easily a favorite, were whimsical and colorful in the word choice, a world of fiction.

Honestly, the idea of humans having ruled the world at one point seemed to border the latter type.

It was interesting to think of. It provided very mixed feelings. How to put it gently…? For someone in Saoirse's position, well, she was one of the lucky ones. One time, long, long ago, Saoirse and her owners – Sheila and Oliver Terrier – had ventured out to the city for a movie. It was a lovely film – some romantic comedy, much to Oliver's annoyance – but when the trio had stepped outside…well.

Not all owners were so kind to their pets. Saoirse witnessed the striking of another human from their owner, dragged across the hot sidewalk, shouted at, threatened, kicked…it terrified her. It also unsettled Sheila who decided not to venture into the city more than needed after that.

It took a bit of trying, perhaps out of some morbid curiosity, but Saoirse nudged Oliver enough to get him to answer some questions. He was working on his truck and had the human helping with tools. It was the best time, so long as the truck was cooperating, to ask questions; Oliver was most comfortable, most relaxed there.

"Why didn't anyone stop those owners?" It was something that Sheila had refused to comment on, changing the topic each time it was brought up. After the third try, she had ordered Saoirse to stop talking about it before it 'gave her grey hairs' – never mind her hair of silver already.

Oliver's response had chilled Saoirse to the bone. "You have no idea how fortunate you are, or how nice we are, do you?"

She was stupid enough to ask what he meant by that, hoping that the gut sinking feeling might be wrong.

Oliver scoffed. "Hand me the wrench, little lady." When the item was transferred, he continued, "For the most part, since we've had you, we've shielded you from the real world. Truth is, a lot of animals hate humans. They just do. Humans are kept around for use, like chores and such…and for comfort…to look pretty." He snorted, glancing up once. "Obviously we don't keep you around for your looks."

Saoirse gave him a dull glare in response. The dog tapped the side of the truck. "See there? That. That right there would earn you a black eye if I were a Master."

The human blinked. "A…Master?"

Oliver shook his head and stood up. "What are those books teaching you that Sheila keeps letting you read? Damn…forget I said anything. Come on," he shut the hood, "let's go inside. It's getting dark…and my side ain't feeling too good." A growing common occurrence at that.

Saoirse followed in silence, mind buzzing. Once inside, she darted to the bathroom to clean up – Sheila disliked any hint of dirt in the kitchen. If it had been amazing to think that humans once ruled the world, it was even more so to think that the very world outside of the un-fenced, dead land was vastly different. To think that humans out there were beaten and abused, treated like dirt…by their…'masters'. Saoirse knew instantly that there was a great contrast between 'master' and 'owner' – and she definitely didn't want a 'master'.

What other freedoms did they, her owners, allow her? Reacting so freely, though within a respectful confine, seemed to be a freedom. Was washing her hands allowed? Sitting at the table? Sitting in a chair at all? Having her own room, her own bed? Reading? Well, that was a no-brainer.

The books in the Terrier's library were damaged due to the attempt to destroy beforehand. The covers had been replaced with nice looking ones, but the written words were harmed. Hiding in plain sight, these frowned upon books were. Perhaps that should have been the first sign that the Terriers were…different in philosophy.

Saoirse looked in the mirror. Long hair. Decent, handmade clothes. A healthy glow. A collar, as was law, of light brown with a lovely emerald colored name tag – 'SAOIRSE'. On the back was the contact info of the Terrier's. Ever since she could remember, she wore this without complaint. Actually, now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember anything before this.

All she knew about herself was a general understanding of her age – early twenties – and the meaning of her name. Liberty. Up until now, she never thought too hard on the irony of the name, even after reading those books. But now…

"Saoirse! The table isn't set!" Sheila's voice brought her back.

"Yes ma'am, coming!" Saoirse called out before turning off the water. She winced – her hands were sensitive from being under the hot water for so long. "Ow, ow, ow!"

It didn't really matter right now how much freedom she got in comparison. All that mattered was dinner, manners, and the two owners who kept this slab of land its own world. Because…after all…change never crossed her mind.

* * *

"Come on, come on, we don't have all day!" Oliver grumbled as he drove into the city, honking his horn at the car ahead. Next to him in the passenger's seat was Saoirse who, to the best of her ability, tried not to be sick from the jerking motion of traffic. She rolled the window down and hung her head out of it, queasy as all hell.

When they at last parked in front of a store, she nearly flung herself out of the truck, seatbelt be damned. When she didn't hear the other door open, however, she looked up. "Sides actin' up again, little lady." Oliver spoke from his seat. "Here's the list and some money, I expect the change back, ya hear?!"

Saoirse reached through the window to take the items, blinking. She glanced around. There were other buildings around, sure, but everyone was either driving or inside. That may very well not be the case indoors, however. After all, it was a store.

"Right…I'll be quick." She muttered.

Oliver seemed to catch on to her hesitation. "Ah, I knew I shouldn't have told you that stuff last week. Just don't act a fool and you'll be fine. You've got your collar and tag, keep your eyes down and be quick." As if that made her feel any better. An annoyed sigh left the pained man. "If you feel like you're in trouble, just stick your head out and shout for me, got it little lady?"

Saoirse nodded once more before walking towards the store. Her eyes flickered up from the ground, since there weren't any animals around, and read the sign. 'Katz Store'. She paused in her steps right before the window, staring for a moment longer.

Wait a minute…this wasn't the usual city they visited. The human bit her bottom lip before looking around again. Now that she wasn't fighting nauseous, she realized that the entire place did indeed look different! Why ever would they change though? Perhaps from the movie theatre incident?

Shrugging it off, Saoirse walked over to the door and entered, a crisp 'ding' sounding her arrival. There was…no one there. Oh, that was a pleasant and relieving sight! She picked up a basket nearby and started down the aisles, eyes either on the shelves or the list in her hand.

Let's see…canned goods? Check. Bread? Check. Sheila usually made bread from scratch, but lately she wasn't feeling terribly great. Fresh fruit? Check – and maybe Saoirse picked up some fresh cherries for herself. Oliver would forgive a missing dollar. Paper towels? Check. Aspirin? Check.

"Hmm, I think that's everything!" She muttered to herself with a smile, looking over the list once more. Proud that she had accomplished such a task in a short amount of time, Saoirse turned around with the intention of going straight to the counter.

Needless to say, she wasn't expecting to see bright yellow eyes and dark crimson fur merely a few inches before her. A yelp left Saoirse as she jumped back, hitting the shelves non-too-gently. Wincing from the sharp hit to the head and back, she gulped. "E-e-excuse me."

The person before her stood just a bit taller than her. Their ears were sharp and perked and they…had a tail. Not that that was terribly surprising in general, but it swished in a hypnotic way. It was…a cat! She blinked, processing. She had never seen a cat so close; given that her owners were dogs, and ones that rarely ventured out to begin with, they usually didn't socialize with cats.

"Mm, so you're the source of that foul smell." His voice was very much so like velvet, or perhaps dark chocolate. It had a delightfully dark quality to it, refined as well…definitely not something she was accustomed to hearing, living out in the middle of Nowhere on a farm. No, she…she found that she liked it.

And yet it made her nervous, the hint of contempt. More than a hint, actually. She swallowed thickly and cleared her throat. "S-sorry, smell?" She sniffed herself. She had showered this morning…did she step in some chicken poop or something?

The man stood tall, his unblinking yellow eyes boring a hole through her. "Dog." The word was spat out like a piece of rancid meat. Saoirse winced. Ah, right, her owners.

It then occurred to her that she was staring into his eyes – still. And more so, besides the fact that he hadn't blinked, he hadn't commented on such a bold action on her part. She looked down at the floor. "Um, please…excuse me." When he didn't move, she scowled slightly. What was with him harassing her? Just because she smelt odd? Having been unaccustomed to controlling her facial expressions, a hint of said scowl flickered before she side-stepped away.

Ugh. Weirdo. No matter, all was fine now. Without looking over her shoulder, Saoirse walked up to the counter and placed her basket there, unloading the items. A figure appeared at the register. Just as she finished picking up the last can from the basket, she looked up – and immediately regretted it.

There was the damn red cat again! Another yelp left Saoirse as she jumped, the can slipping her hand and nearly rolling off the counter when it landed. "You're…?!"

The man raised a brow at her skittishness. His tail twitched – she swore he was enjoying this. "I'm Katz…of Katz Store." Yes, clearly. She tried to think of something to say, but his next words shut her up entirely. "I wasn't aware that humans knew how to read."

Shit.

No, no, they usually didn't, did they?

Unsure of what to say, Saoirse stayed silent, staring up at Katz. Damn, she thought, I'm doing it again. She forced herself to blink and look at the items on the counter. It occurred to her then that he must have been watching her from the moment she stepped foot inside – and saw her reading the list.

When she didn't respond, he spoke again, "It's awfully rude to ignore someone that's talking to you, girl." There was an edge to his tone, perhaps a threat. She flinched, but made sure not to look up this time.

"S-sorry…can I…just pay for this stuff and go? My owner is outside and he's…waiting." Somehow saying 'in pain' didn't sit well on her tongue. Not with this guy, at least. No, she would arouse no sympathy or pity from him even if her owner wasn't a dog.

She caught his tail flicker – what did she saw of interest now? "Twenty three dollars and six cents." He stated calmly.

Saoirse blinked. How did he do that so quickly…? Ah. Right. He had been watching her. Like a prey, she thought with a slight shiver. Without much more pause, she placed two bills before him. He took them and gave her change back before bagging the items. He certainly took his time, she thought, watching how his hands moved. Slow, almost lazy, but…no, more like precise.

"Thank you." She said as she reached for the bags. With the two in each arm, she started to turn. At least, that's what she had wanted to do.

Instead, his hand darted out and grabbed her tag. Saoirse jumped nearly half a foot in the air, looking up with the horrific thought that he might slice her throat open. He didn't. Rather, as she looked up, she provided him with what he wanted. His gaze flickered to her neck, to her tag, then back at her gaze. His hold, however, didn't slacken.

How long did they stand like that, him holding her tag, their gazes locked?

When at last she needed desperately to blink, blink she did – and her vision was blurred briefly from the mist. Damn. She had no way to rub her eyes but to blink rapidly, clearing the bit of water away. Great, now she looked like she was crying. When she finally was able to see the man once more, she noticed a gleam in his eyes – one that made her very, very uncomfortable.

"Um...have a nice day." She said softly before darting away, relieved when he let her go.

As she got to the door, she nearly tripped at his purr. "Until next time… Saoirse."

* * *

A/N: Because of time issues, I will only update this story if people show interest. So, Favorites, Reviews, Alerts...etc.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a bit of a routine at the Terrier's household.

Each morning, Saoirse would wake just after dawn. She'd make her simple bed, shower, dress, and go downstairs to help Sheila with breakfast. Really, she'd make the food while Sheila made the tea. From there, after setting the table, eating, and washing the dishes, Saoirse would help Oliver with any outdoors tasks and chores.

Lunch would roll around and Saoirse would make everyone a light meal before helping Sheila with the garden. By the time the hottest part of the day came along, Saoirse was done with her chores and often was found lounging on the porch with a book or a mess of papers – some to write on, some to draw on. Usually she'd have a glass of sweet iced tea in her hand or a piece of fruit. It was her 'free time' to do as she pleased.

Dinner was made usually by Sheila, although Saoirse set the table and washed dishes afterwards. In the evenings, they'd either play a game, talk about a certain book, or, sometimes, just watch television. Those were the times that Saoirse would drift off into a light slumber on the couch.

But since the return from Katz Store, the routine was disrupted.

That man, Katz, plagued her dreams frequently since then. Even during her free time, Saoirse found her thoughts drifting back to that cat. Not only the cat, but the city as well.

She had asked Oliver on the drive back why they went to a new city. He growled but said nothing. She had taken to looking out the window for the rest of the ride. No matter, she thought, she wouldn't be seeing Katz' anytime soon. They so rarely went to the grocery store, often growing, canning, and baking their own food, that she doubted they would return to the same place next time.

And yet…those cold, yellow eyes came up in her dreams, in her naps, in her thoughts.

Weirdo.

A week went by. Oliver's side kept hurting more and more. Sheila was tired far more often than normal. They were both being worn out, though Saoirse refused to accept it. She hardly dared to wonder what was the cause of it all, and if there were treatments besides aspirin for either of them. They refused to comment on it either. That worked out well for the human; she'd rather pick up the extra work around the farm than discuss it out loud.

If they did, the question of 'what happens after' would come up. Saoirse hadn't a clue what might happen afterwards…and she didn't want to know. As far as she knew, they weren't great friends with many others – they knew one other dog, Courage, but that was really the extent. So what would happen to her, a human, in this world after? Who would she go to? Be owned by?

…No. It was better to not think on any of that.

One day, Saoirse went to get the paper from the mailbox since Oliver's side ached too much to make the walk. She saw a few letters as well, but her eyes immediately went to the front page of Nowhere News. "New Leash Laws – Effective Today". Huh?

Placing the letters underneath her arm, she opened the paper and skimmed it. It was a new law in the old city they often went to, stating that all humans must be collared and leashed. The reason? They were apt to try and escape otherwise.

She made a face. So then…how long had the debates been going on? Or did the Terrier's think she would try to run as well? Somehow she knew that this was the reason why they had tried the new store, the new city.

She just wasn't sure why.

As she walked up the driveway to the house, she glanced at the letters underneath her arm. Bills, bills, a letter from Courage…and a suspiciously blank envelope. Saoirse blinked and paused, looking it over. It…had no return address. It just said 'Terriers'. Was there a way to look into it without them knowing?

Whoa. Such a thought was…dangerous. She bit her bottom lip and ran her fingertips over her collar. No, she thought, best to behave. She glanced around though, wondering how the letter was delivered without a stamp. A chill traveled down her spine despite the summer sun. She quickly went inside.

It was best to stick her nose in a book rather than someone else's business.

* * *

Hm, that was upsetting. They ran out of bread. Normally this wouldn't be an issue, as Sheila made bread from scratch, but given the woman's ill state…well, they wouldn't be making anything anytime soon. Saoirse had offered to make the bread, but Sheila scoffed weakly in her chair and said it would just be a waste of resources.

Not that the human could disagree. She was horrible at making bread. The kneading part was what undid her efforts ever time. For whatever reason, she just sucked at it. When, at one point, she had commented to her owner about her ability, Sheila smiled and said that her mentor and friend of baking had been a cat.

It made sense.

So they would have to go to the store, an idea that turned Saoirse's stomach. Ever since she had brought back the newspaper the other day, she had been thinking about her owners' reactions. They shared a look, a slight growl, and went oddly silent for the rest of the day. That night, however, she could hear them talking through the walls. It was muffled, but it didn't stop until midnight.

Naturally that meant going to Katz' city. Ha, as if that implied that Katz owned the city…still. It made Saoirse uneasy. Tense. Nervous. She hoped her owner would get the bread this time instead of her so she could hide in the truck.

Luckily, or unluckily, Oliver wasn't feeling up to driving today. His side had rendered him stuck in bed – something that proved to be alarming and a blessing. So for the rest of the day, Saoirse spent her time divided between their bedroom upstairs and the living room downstairs. Oh, and the kitchen of course.

She wanted to call a doctor, but they protested. She obeyed – for now. If it got any worse…well. Tomorrow they might not go to the store either, but to a doctor's office, if she had anything to say about it. By the evening, the pair of them were in bed after some soup, crackers, tea, and medicine. Given that it was still four hours before she went to sleep, Saoirse decided to use it as free time – after she washed dishes, of course.

Her gaze flickered to the window several times as she washed the bowls. There was something…off. She felt off. As to why or to what, she had no idea. Brushing it off, she hummed a song and finished her chore.

With that done, she glanced around the living room, which she had cleaned up during dinner. Well, it was too dark – even with the nearly full moon outside – to read on the porch. The light would just attract bugs. Still, it was a lovely, cool summer night…why not spend it outside instead of before the television, alone?

Brushing her long hair into a bun, careful not to get it tangled in her collar, Saoirse quietly stepped outside. She'd stay nearby just in case someone needed her. Oh, the warm breeze that drifted over her legs, rustled her frilly dress…she smiled. It felt amazing!

Tilting her chin up to face the moon, she held her hands up and sighed in pleasure. It was so dark…it was so quiet…so calm. She took a few steps away from the house and laid on her back. Then she counted the stars. There were oh so many. She always lost track after seventy-eight. Then she would start again…and again…and once more before…

Saoirse fell asleep.

The night was just so calm, the breeze so soft, the stars too kind. She fell asleep, oblivious to the monsters that lurked in the shadows with her.

So when she woke just at dawn, the sun gently caressing her as it rose, she was startled. Was everyone okay? How could she have fallen asleep? Oh, Sheila would be displeased with her dirty dress.

But the dress would be the least of her concerns, for when she checked in on the elderly dogs, they were nowhere to be found.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sheila? Oliver?" Saoirse called out for a fifth time. It wasn't like they had a habit of disappearing in the middle of the night or hiding in closets, although this didn't stop her from looking in said closets. The truck was still there. The bed was a mess. It didn't look right, it didn't feel right.

It was as though they just…vanished in the middle of the night. Once again, Saoirse whined and blamed, as well as cursed, herself for having fallen asleep outside. It simply made no sense. Throughout the morning, Saoirse searched the house.

Around noon, ignoring the hunger that gnawed her stomach, she went to look around outside. She had slept near the front door, so she started at the back. A bit of ice traveled down her spine despite the warm sun and dirty dress she wore.

There were…prints in the dirt. A struggle. And…and…as she got closer, it looked like…tire marks.

A wave of dizziness passed over Saoirse. She had to kneel on the ground, least she fall over entirely. Tire marks…but the truck was still here. The bed was a mess. So then…so then did that mean that…they were…?

But who would want to kidnap a couple of old dogs?!

It made no sense…unless…

She stood on wobbly legs, not bothering to brush off the dirt, and walked inside. Their motto was to hide things in plain sight. The fact that they even had illegal books should have been a key. The fact that they had switched cities because of the leash laws was another one. And her freedoms…all the little ways she had freedom…

The rock in her gut told her that they were taken by a group who opposed their way of thinking.

But where and why now?

She hoped to find out.

* * *

That letter that had no return address or stamp? Inside it had an address, nothing more. She found it after much digging into the writing desk, pushing aside Sheila's half-finished novels and Oliver's 'expensive reports'.

Now Saoirse was in the truck, driving. Yes, the human was driving the truck. How could she not know how to drive the damn thing, out there in the farm in the middle of nowhere? It was more of a necessity rather than a freedom.

It didn't take long to get to that address…which was in the new city they visited the other day. Saoirse was immediately tense as she parked the car. She looked around. It looked…like…a knitting store. A yarn store, actually. What the hell?

Saoirse got out of the truck and looked around, slowly walking towards it. Why would the address be to this place? It was crafts based, sure, but it looked like it was heavier in emphasis on the knitting and sewing stuff. She couldn't recall a time that Sheila had gotten into this.

She got close to the windows and peaked in. It wasn't very large. It seemed fairly dead too. Except there was another human, an old woman, in there. And there was a purple…

"Where's your leash and owner at, human?!" A bark of a question startled Saoirse from her observation.

Spinning around with a half-yelp leaving her lips, Saoirse stared down at a rather mean looking goose officer. Blood drained from her face. Shit. The leash laws…and her owner? Oh gods, she was screwed. "I-I…they…he…" they're missing and I'm looking for them because some top secret group took them? Yeah, that would go over well. Who was to say this guy wouldn't label her as a stray, an escapee, and throw her into some sort of cell? Then she'd never find the Terriers!

"Pardon me, my dear fellow, it must have slipped my mind to leash my pet." A familiar velvety voice rang out from behind. Saoirse looked around and froze to see Katz, yes, Katz standing right next to her. Since…since when was he there? And how?

"This girl is yours?" The goose raised a brow.

Saoirse opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. Katz raised a sharp brow at that but looked pleased when she fell silent once more. "She is. She's such a trustworthy thing, I thought I would send her out to get my weekly ball of yarn." Katz' yellow eyes flickered to the store, drawing the officer's gaze to it as well. In that brief second, Katz stared into Saoirse's eyes. A silent conversation was had. "My store is just across the street," Saoirse must have missed it in her distress, "so she was always in my sight." A chill went down her spine. "Isn't that right…Saoirse?" Another shudder wracked her body.

Feeling more than just the cat's eyes on her, the human nodded and lowered her gaze to the floor. "Y-yes…sir." It was either this or a cell, but even now it felt like she was signing her death warrant.

"As you can see," Katz added, "she's a bit of a simpleton. No matter, so long as she does what I say." If ever a concealed threat. "If that's all…officer?"

The goose studied the pair closely. Katz didn't blink. The human kept her gaze down, nervous, tense. "I want to see her leashed next time or it'll be the pound." He grumbled as he walked away.

Saoirse counted to seven before drawing a deep breath, as well as nerve, and turned to face Katz. Whatever she may have planned to say was immediately forgotten when she realized just got close he was. So instead, she squeaked.

Katz' tail twitched. "Seeing as how that truck is empty, and has been empty since it pulled in, I'm going to guess you're trying to run away?"

"Hardly!" Saoirse frowned. "My owners…" she paused in the heat of the moment, a signal that she was lying, "…told me to go on an errand."

"Yarn for dogs? Hm, now I've heard everything." Katz clearly didn't believe it. "Well, seeing as how you are 'my' pet for the time being, I'd highly recommend following me into my store before that officer makes his way around again. And believe me, he will."

What choice did she have?

Saoirse glanced back at the store before following Katz, uneasy at every step. Once they were inside, she glanced around. They were alone. A 'click' of the lock and the flipping of the Open sign made Saoirse's skin crawl. She spun around as Katz let go of the sign, stepping back as she looked for a weapon.

Katz, however, seemed to be having none of it. "Do you really intend to strike the man who just saved you? I'll make that cell at the pound look like a palace if you try anything."

Okay, he had a point. She stood tall and tried to appear brave. "Why did you lock the door then?"

"So we aren't disturbed. I sense a tale to be told and I do so hate having to pause a good story." He took two steps closer to her, relishing how she trembled, frozen to the spot. Then he smiled slightly and nodded to the back room. "I'll make some tea."

It was only once he was gone that Saoirse relaxed slightly. It was cool in the store, cooler than outside. She suddenly became aware of her dress, dirty as her legs and feet, and her hair which was a mess from the wind. Damn, no wonder she looked like a stray. If Katz hadn't seen her across the street at the yarn…wait.

That…seemed almost too convenient. She frowned and looked around once more. As she started towards the back room, she snatched a pair of scissors and slid it into the pocket of her dress. Better than nothing…

The kettle was whistling once she stepped into the breakroom. It was nice enough. Table, chairs, so forth. She watched as Katz poured the tea into two cups and nodded to the table. Reluctantly, and carefully given her pocket surprise, Saoirse took a seat. She nearly slouched but recalled the lesson of being a lady – and recalled that this man before her was…dangerous. Curious. Best to be alert.

Despite having watched him pour the tea, she waited until he sipped it first before drinking her own. It was hot and strong – she reluctantly admitted that she enjoyed it. And…she was staring at him again. He was staring back. That really needed to stop.

Blinking, she looked down at the tea and sipped slower. "Well?" He purred.

"Well what?" She muttered.

She caught sight of his tail twitching from the corner of her eye. She glanced up. "It isn't proper to speak into one's cup. Tell me your story." It wasn't a suggestion.

Saoirse gripped the cup tighter. Did she really have a choice? Lying wasn't exactly a common thing either so…well. Here went nothing. "My owners were taken last night. I don't know by who or why, but…they were." She shifted in her chair. "I fell asleep outside and…I don't…I don't think they're in the best of health either." Her gaze felt heavy, lingering on the tea cup. "They got a letter, unmarked, and it had this address…I mean, the store's address on it. I…" She was scared. She was worried.

And she was tearing up.

Until, that is, Katz spoke once more.

"I was the one who sent the letter."


	4. Chapter 4

Cotton. Fuzzy. Muggy. Oh, her head felt thick with pudding. Never mind the ability to even know what that felt like, Saoirse opened her eyes and immediately wished she hadn't. She blinked several times slowly, her gaze traveling around the room. Cautiously, even though it felt like her hand was being controlled more by strings than herself, light as a feather, she rubbed her eyes.

She was…she was…

Saoirse sat up slowly, wincing at the case of vertigo that hit her.

She was…in her bed…home.

How?

What happened? Was it…all a bad dream? Saoirse looked around once more, noticing that it was dark outside. Her light was on. Was she…had she been sick? Did she fever-dream it all? Or did she…she blinked and looked down.

She was still wearing that dirty dress. Ick. Okay, so then…that meant…all of it had been real. So then why was and how was she back here? Saoirse swung her legs over and stood on shaky limbs. Fuck. Saoirse would have fallen over had she not grabbed the edge of her nightstand. Willing away the brief wave of nausea that hit, she walked over to the door and opened it.

How did she get home? Where was Katz? Who saved her? What happened after he had drugged her?

She walked with her hands against the wall, slow and sluggish. Damn, it felt like she was walking through sludge. What did he spike her drink with?

On habit, and perhaps a subconscious desire, she paused at her owners' bedroom and glanced in. Still empty, the bed messy. Yup, definitely not a dream.

When she got to the staircase, she hesitated. Her legs were wobbly and heavy…this wouldn't end well. Struck with an idea, she sat on one step and slowly pushed herself down to the next. Part of her felt silly, but the other part was just glad she wasn't falling down the stairs.

Once she reached the bottom, Saoirse stood and nearly fell over. "Fuck." She hissed. Pushing through it, she kept her way to the kitchen. Was that…the kettle she heard going off?

Poking her head in the kitchen, she saw that yes, there was a kettle on the stove and yes, it was whistling. No one else was in the house with her. So then…how? Why? Saoirse went to turn off the stove and move, although weakly, the kettle aside. Tea…

Katz.

She felt a chill travel down her spine. She walked over to the drawer and just before she opened the drawer, she swore she heard the softest hint of a shuffle behind her. Footsteps. Tense and more alert than before, Saoirse grabbed the large knife in the drawer and spun around, using the counter to keep herself balanced.

What would have been a lovely plunge into flesh was stopped short by a hand at her wrist!

A short cry left her more from the surprise than anything. She blinked and looked up into bright yellow eyes. Crismon hair slicked back and pointed with ears. A sweater with purple swipes, like large claw marks, on the side. A tail that twitched off to the side.

"Katz." His name left her lips in a whisper.

"Sluggish still, I see, hm, dear girl?" That velvety voice rang out, breaking the silence that had otherwise settled. "Don't worry, the drug should leave your system within the next hour." He gripped her wrist tighter, forcing her to drop the knife. Katz released her and stepped away, going to the kettle. "Tea?"

Saoirse stared for a long moment, mouth agape, processing it all. She kept herself leaning against the counter. "What…what are you doing here?" She managed to speak at last. "How did we…?"

"Get here?" He glanced up as he poured himself a cup. "Hm, I was wrong, perhaps the drug will take another hour and a half. You're talking awfully slow, dear girl. Tell me, how quickly are you thinking?"

Saoirse swallowed thickly. She was talking slowly? Her mind was reeling. "Explain!" She snapped, panic overtaking. Anyway, she was in a familiar place where she had freedom at…until now.

Katz raised a brow in a slow, questioning manner. He sipped his tea before going to sit at the table, clearly unbothered by Saoirse's stance. "Those filthy dogs that you called 'owners' before may have let you speak to them in such a way…but I will not. Take this as your first and last warning."

"You aren't my owner!" She snapped, fear gearing her up a bit.

"You're right, I'm not your owner." He took a long sip of his tea. "I am your Master." When Saoirse remained silent, he continued on, "As I said before, I was the one who placed the envelope in the mailbox. I had expected those dogs to appear as well so I could make more of a game of taking you…but…it seems like someone beat me. Nevertheless, they are gone. Given the certain types of books I've seen in their library, I suspect the government took them. To have rebels amongst the rest, tsk, tsk. It explains so much as to how they raised you."

The library? He was in the library? Wait, government?! So then, where were they being held? Were they…dead? Saoirse felt her legs give out at the idea. She sunk to her knees, horrified.

Another sip. "Hmm, yes, I rather like you in that position."

That snapped her out of her trance. Saoirse looked up and scowled, forcing herself to stand on wobbly legs once more. "What are you doing in my owners' house?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Katz scoffed. "I used that filthy truck to drive us back here. I hadn't planned on making this our little safe house, but seeing as how your owners are gone…well. I was curious as to why they were taken and decided to look around. Don't get too comfortable, we'll be leaving tomorrow. Say your farewells to the house."

Saoirse picked up the knife and flung it, her aim shot. Despite the drug, however, the weather flew by his head and cut off a few hairs that dared to stick out. He froze, processing, perhaps horrified himself that such a thing just happened. She swore she saw a change of color in his face.

Clink!

He set the cup down harshly, a bit of tea sloshing out of the edge. He stood and instantly Saoirse regretted her emotional behavior. Katz took two long strides to her and grabbed her arm, glaring coldly. She winced at his bruising hold, but refused to look away from his hypnotic, fiery eyes.

"You shall pay for that, you little minx…but for now, this will have to do." He dragged her like a rag doll without much resistance or effort. When she heard a door open, she understood what he was doing. A second later, she found herself tumbling down the basement stairs into the darkness.

Her head hit the ground and, like before, the last thing she saw was Katz on the top of the stairs.

* * *

It was dark. Cold. Loud.

Flash of light. Tap, tap, tap, tap, BOOM.

Saoirse gasped as she shot up in a sitting position. She looked around wildly as thunder clapped again. A panicked sensation took over until she remembered what had happened in the past…well, who knew how long.

She was in the basement. It was storming outside. It sounded really bad, actually. She glanced up to the window, wondering if she could slip through. Katz…Katz was still here. Her owners weren't. Katz…her 'Master'. She scoffed at the very idea.

How long had it been since she was down here? She looked around, taking in the area when lighting would flash and light the place. Katz didn't know she was awake. He…where was he in the house? Probably in the library, she thought with a bit of disgust.

The window would be the best way. She was thin enough. The dress…the dress might snag, but it was filthy already. Swallowing thickly, she stood and was relieved to have strength. Get out, get to the truck, leave. She'd find Courage's house, take shelter there. He'd understand…

She climbed onto the washer, thankful that the thunder covered the way the metal warped underneath her. A simple flick of the lock and a pull of the small window, and she had a way out. Glancing towards the door once more, Saoirse carefully pushed herself through, pulling herself out.

Oh god, she nearly screamed. It was freezing! The rain was freezing! And the mud…ugh! Ew. It ate her hands immediately. Fuck!

When she finally managed to pull herself out of the basement, she was caked in mud. As she stood, she winced – the window slammed shut. There was no thunder that time to cover. Fuck, better run now. As she did, struggling through certain parts of the yard, the rain washed off most of the mud.

There was the truck! Great! All she had to do was get in and…

Her heart sunk when she opened the door. The keys weren't in it. Naturally it wouldn't be so easy.

Okay, fine, fine…there was…there was wiring, right? Oliver had showed her once. So if she could just…

Shivering, she shut the door and locked it. As she leaned over to toy with the wires underneath, she paused. Could she be hurt doing this, especially while soaking wet? Well, maybe if she was really careful and…

Tap, tap, tap!

She jumped, hitting her head on the steering wheel. "Fuck!" She hissed and looked up. Lightning struck, illuminating the creature that stood outside of the truck. Saoirse screamed.

* * *

Also, I've decided to have the animals with animal characteristics (ears, tails, habits, traits) but generally look human-ish. A good reference/inspiration would be: on ferretforrent's tumblr.


	5. Chapter 5

A very displeased Katz stood under an umbrella, wrapped in Oliver's bright yellow rain coat, outside of the truck. For all of two seconds, Saoirse wanted to laugh at how desperate Katz must have been to keep dry to wear a dog's coat. Those two seconds passed though and terror filled her.

"Looking for these?" Katz held up some keys – the truck keys!

Saoirse scowled. She also realized that he could unlock the door if he so desired. Well, fuck. There went that brilliant plan. Still, she placed her hands over the lock in hopes to keep him out.

Katz caught on quickly and raised an elegant brow. "Do you intend to stay out here all night then?" His eyes flickered from her face of terror to below. Recognition flashed through them just as quick as the lightning around them. "Ahh…so you were going to escape, were you? Tsk, tsk. And where would you go, you foolish girl, assuming the floods didn't get to you first?"

Damn it, he had a point. In this weather, especially with no hope of it ending anytime soon, it would be dangerous for her to drive in it. She whined quietly, cursing her luck. Thunder clapped, making her jump.

Katz moved closer against the door, holding the umbrella above him. "Saoirse…" her name leaving his lips was like melting dark chocolate, "…come inside. It's warm inside…all so cozy. There's hot tea and fresh food. Why, you must be hungry. Doesn't a hot bath sound lovely?" It was hypnotic, his voice, and induced something of a trance in his description. "Come inside, sweet girl…come _home_ …"

Saoirse's body relaxed under his words. Even with the rush of the rain and the window between them, his voice was captivating. His eyes…gods, his eyes kept her under a spell. Oh, and the idea of just…giving up, going home…a bath, some food, a drink…it sounded lovely. A book, maybe even a show? It sounded…

Clink.

The man unlocked the door and flung it open, startling Saoirse in her relaxed state. The cold water hit her, sliding off the edge of his umbrella, before his hand grasped her arm. With great protest, he managed to drag her inside, leaving a trail of mud in the front of the house.

When they were inside, he shoved the girl to the floor and shut the door, locking it before he started to take off his jacket and toss aside the umbrella. Saoirse sat up on the ground, shivering violently. The heat of the house was taking its sweet time in warming her. What to do now? Where to go? Lock herself in her room? Try to grab a knife from the kitchen? No, she'd end up in the basement again if she failed…

Before she could make up her mind, Katz spoke once more. "Girl." She looked up, teeth chattering. He was a good yard away, flicking his tail to rid any drops of water. "While it would be easier for you to simply die of pneumonia, it would destroy my plans. Go upstairs and take a hot bath. Try anything funny and I'll poison your meal."

"M-m-meal?"

"Having you starve to sickness wouldn't benefit me either." He stated as if it were so simple. He spoke slowly, perhaps, as though she were stupid. "Return after you clean yourself up…or else." His eyes narrowed threateningly.

Or else…

Saoirse's shivering had nothing to do with the cold now. No locking herself away. No finding a weapon. No running – how could she in this cold rain? She'd die. So for now, the smart girl accepted her fate – if only for tonight.

The storm, she thought as she filled the tub with hot water, looked nasty. How long would it last? How long would they be stuck there? If it flooded…she swallowed thickly. Stuck with Katz? This would be bad. Very bad…

Where were the Terrier's?

After half an hour, she got out of the bath much warmer and calmer, collected, than before. She glanced at the dress that was on the ground and placed it in the tub – she'd clean it later. For now, she quietly stepped outside.

No noise…it was odd. She bit her bottom lip before slowly going down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, her tag from her collar clinked lightly. Given the silence, the tag proved to be quiet loud in contrast, even with the storm outside.

BOOM!

Thunder crashed. Saoirse jumped. The tag clinked again. When she turned around towards the kitchen, she yelped and jumped backwards – Katz stood before her. Before she could curse him, however, his tail flickered. "Your dinner awaits you." Pause. "I will taste it to prove it isn't poisoned, if need be, foolish girl."

Ignoring how her heart raced, Saoirse frowned. "It isn't poison I'm worried about," not since he had made it a point to emphasize keeping her alive and well, "but being drugged again."

Katz smirked. "Ah, of course. Had I not drugged you, however, our journey here would not have been quite as easy. Foolish girl. Now come on, we haven't got all night." He ordered before turning away, expecting her to follow.

What else could she do by obey…if only for the moment?

* * *

Morning.

It was still dark outside, dreary. Wet. It was raining for, what, the eighth hour? More? Saoirse lost track. She sat up though and looked around. She was in her room with the door locked…and Katz…she imagined was downstairs. No, she hoped he was, but she knew better. He was probably in the Terrier's bed.

The very thought made her blood boil. Had she not been so exhausted last night, she would have put up a fight. As it was…she got out of bed and changed into blue jeans and a simple shirt. Saoirse hesitated at the door at first.

What were her options though? Overpower him…sure, she could try, but…what if she failed? The basement? It would be freezing and damp down there. So then…just…obey him until the moment came? Yes, that would have to work.

Saoirse stepped outside her room and paused. The Terrier's door was open, the sheets…made. She scowled – so he had slept in their bed! How dare he do that, how dare he make the bed afterwards! Okay, perhaps Saoirse was being silly, but ignored it for now.

When she got downstairs, she heard bubbling. Carefully she walked over and looked in. There was…a pot of porridge on the stove. The smell of cinnamon and cream hit her. Her stomach growled. Mmm, real cream…it was so rarely used in…

"So you're awake."

Saoirse spun around and made to strike the owner of the voice with her hand – until a hand caught her wrist. Katz stared at her and she stared back. "…Morning." She whispered, more caught off guard than anything.

"Reflex?" He raised a brow before releasing her. She tried to ignore how her wrist tingled afterwards. "I've made some porridge, as you can see."

As he slinked over to the bowls, she stared for a moment longer, processing. It felt all so…weird. Surreal. "Why are you here?" She asked softly. When he paused and glanced over his shoulder, she shook her head and tried again. "Why me? Why the Terrier's? Why do you want me? I don't understand!" Pause. "If you won't answer me, I'll only get worse. My loyalties are to the Terrier's, not some…cat!"

His tail flicked sharply.

He went back to pouring the food into two bowls. Adding two spoons, he placed them on the table and went to pour himself some tea. He left the tea pot there for her to pour her own cup. Then he sat down. Saoirse, however, did not.

After a moment, he rolled his eyes. "If you sit and eat, I will tell you."

Reluctantly, you did as he said. It was only halfway through the meal – which took nearly no time at all since it was so delicious – that he began to explain. "In the past, I have run several businesses of one nature or another. All of them had been…well. Illegal. As a result, I have drawn the authorities' attention several times just by existing. It has made it quite difficult to make a living." The wind blur fiercely against the wall, slamming drops of rain as it they were little darts. "Once, long ago, I had a pet. It allowed me to venture forth and do as I please in business. It offered a distraction to the authorities."

Saoirse had stopped eating, though she still held the spoon in her hand. 'It'? Her stomach knotted in disgust. It? She didn't like the way he referred to his previous…pet. And she wondered suddenly what had happened to them.

Before she could question further, Katz continued. "When I saw you, an educated and loyal, as you self-proclaimed, pet…quite easy on the eyes…polite, obedient…I knew I had to have you. With you, I'll be able to continue my businesses, my true businesses, as you distract anyone who dares to snoop about. Pretty little thing…"

The spoon fell, hit the edge of the bowl, and fell onto the table. Saoirse couldn't swallow another bite or even a sip. She stood, the chair falling backwards. He wanted…her to be his…distraction? Disguise? All so that he could be in his illegal business? He was going to take her for that?!

Fury took over. Her eyes narrowed, processing it all. Finally she opened her mouth and spoke.

"Never!"


	6. Chapter 6

Oh, there were a few choice words she wanted to give Katz. They were rapid and loud in her head. Her voice, however, failed her. So instead, she glared at the man and wondered what was easier to throw – the bowl or the chair.

"That's the correct approach, by the way." Katz said smoothly, sipping his tea. "Silence. I expect nothing more than obedience and silence from you, dear girl. Simple enough, even for the most foolish of humans."

Welp, that broke her silence.

"You are not my owner! I will never do as you say! You, you…disgusting, sleazy…cat!" Saoirse snapped, thunder faint in the background.

His tail twitched, but otherwise he seemed unbothered by it all. "You have no choice in the matter, girl. I am not your owner…I am your Master." He emphasized the last word, eyes narrowed. "As soon as the storm ends, we leave. Adjust before then for it will be a long journey otherwise."

Frustrated and overwhelmed, Saoirse stood abruptly and sent the chair flying backwards. Words choking her, the woman stalked off from the kitchen. Katz didn't move. Where could she go? For a swim outside? No.

Instead, she went upstairs – the loud stomping of her footsteps on the stairs evident of it all. Instead of turning into her room or even the library, Saoirse walked into the Terrier's room. She shut the door and locked it, burying her face in her hands as she gave into the feeling of overwhelming panic. Horror. Confusion. Sorrow.

Damn it all.

Damn Katz.

…

Sometime later when the tears dried up, Saoirse found herself able to think once again. She sniffed and looked around, taking in the area. Avoiding the sight of the bed, all made up after Katz, she started to roam.

There had to be something here that might help…somehow…something…just…right? A weapon? Psh. No, the very idea of the Terrier's owning a weapon was laughable. Their version of a weapon was a book, after all…

Saoirse looked over to the closet, spotting something…different. It was subtle enough, but there was something off about it – besides the fact that the door was open, of course. She frowned. There was a board that just…looked…slightly…off. Shifted. Awkward.

She walked over and knelt, touching the board. Pulling it up with a hint of resistance, she blinked to see…a book inside. No, not a book, but a journal. Her eyes widened. What was this? Why was this hidden?

Picking up the journal carefully, she turned and sat with her back against the door, opening it gingerly. It wasn't new, but it wasn't quite as old as she might have thought…perhaps…a decade? The pages were a bit brittle. Hm.

It was…Sheila's handwriting!

'I still don't feel right about this. What we're doing is dangerous. It's what's right, but…it's dangerous. I'm scared. Oliver acts like he doesn't, but I can see it in his eyes. I can see it in how he checks our locks, checks all of our security measures twice. He fears the worse as well.

What are we supposed to do though? We've crossed the line and we can't go back now. And even if we tried, what would we do with her?'

'Her'? Saoirse frowned. Did she mean….? She kept reading.

'Where would she go? She'd either wind up on the street and stolen, used until dead, or just starve to death. Or she'd be put down immediately. In any situation other than this one, where she's safe on our land, under our roof…I can't bare to think of it. I simply can't!

There's something special about her. Even Oliver sensed it. Maybe it was the way her eyes were so vivid and piercing. She looked through you. Or maybe it was the fact that she looked up at you at all! Such sass, such determination! She will help change the world, I know it. And it's up to us to protect her.

Because of that, Oliver and I have decided to call her 'Saoirse' – Liberty. That way even if something happens to us, she'll never really be locked up. She'll never really be owned. She'll be free in her own way…she'll make a difference. We just know it.'

There were pages, so many more pages to read. At the moment, Saoirse found herself unable to see anymore past that last paragraph. It wasn't because it ran out of space, but because tears were in her eyes.

She didn't recall much of her early life. She had never questioned it. Why would she when she had chores on the farm, a good home, a good family now? What was her life like before? When had they gotten her, at what age?

…

Hope. They thought she was going to be great, do great things. She was going to help…help…someone with something. They risked everything, absolutely everything to take her in. They felt like she would become something and do something with her life, sheltered and restrained as it was. They risked everything…

And now…

She sniffed, trembling slightly. This wasn't right. None of it was. For her to just…and they to…no. Saoirse had an idea. The Terrier's risked everything for her, now she would risk everything for them. It was only fair…and plus…they were her family.

* * *

The storm stopped. It just, stopped. It worked out well for Saoirse.

Determined and stubborn, the woman walked down the stairs. Her footfalls were loud compared to the new silence, the rain having been white noise for so long. She didn't enjoy the idea of going out in the mud.

Katz was on the couch, fresh cup of tea in hand, ball in the other. It was like a racquet ball or something. Saoirse brushed it away and focused. "Katz." She winced at how her voice sounded, how it felt. Clearing her throat, she cursed inwardly; this was going fabulously so far.

"Girl." He greeted calmly.

She tried to keep the Terriers in mind. Who knew where they were. Well, that was what she intended to find out. "I want to make a deal with you." She managed to speak the words.

It certainly intrigued the man. He raised a delicate brow, toying lightly with the ball. "Oh?" He made no other noise than that.

Her eyes locked with his. A sense of calmness entered her. "You want me as a disguise and distraction so you can look like the normal, everyday cat with a pet. You want me to assist in whatever fake business and obey your commands. Yes?" When he nodded, she said, "I want to know where the Terriers are. And I want them returned here. Help me with that…and I'm yours, body, soul, and mind." She held her hand out. "Deal?"

Katz' tail twirled slowly. His eyes seemed to brighten slightly. It was a good deal, surely he saw that, especially being a businessman. Her terms were simple enough.

Before she could falter, he reached up and took her hand. "Deal."

* * *

Next chapter: Courage!


	7. Chapter 7

Saoirse's mind was too busy, too buzzy, to sit and read a book. It was maddening to catch the scent of her owners, to walk into a room expecting Oliver but only finding Katz. There was no such thing as relaxing even after the deal they made.

Currently they were waiting for the storm to die down completely. It was taking its sweet time. If Saoirse didn't know any better, she would accuse Mother Nature as toying with her – like a cat to the prey. In the meanwhile, she had to do something in order to keep herself occupied. Katz seemed perfectly fine reading and toying with a plastic ball – weirdo. Saoirse, however, decided to clean.

It would make Sheila happy when she came back to see everything sparkly clean…even if Saoirse wasn't there.

It would be worth it, she told herself as she picked up the duster. It would be worth going away with that foul man so long as the Terriers were safe. She kept repeating the mantra as she dusted the upstairs. Once she got downstairs, she had felt a sort of calm trance take over.

So much so that she actually jumped at spotting the stranger in the kitchen. The pair stared at each other, one scowling and the other raising their brow slowly. In his hand was a large…spoon. And in hers, a duster.

Before she could think of what to say other than names, he said, "I thought a simple stew would hold us until the storm ends…in case the power goes out." It was a point to mention that it hadn't so far, nothing more than a few flickers. How lucky, she thought somewhat dryly.

Well, how lucky for Katz. No doubt she would be tempted, and he thought the same, to strike him in the dark. Perhaps that was why he was cooking. It was safer that way, least she poison…wait. "How do I know it isn't spiked with drugs?" She asked coldly.

Katz turned back to stir the pot. "I shall taste from it to prove it is not…and you may even pick out your own bowl to ensure no foul play."

Her stomach growled. Well, he got her there. Saoirse set aside the duster and went to grab Sheila's all-purpose cleaner – key ingredient being vinegar – and started to wipe everything down throughout the house.

A life with Katz…what business would he choose as a cover? What would their true business be? Ha, 'their'. She refused to have anything with violence in it. She'd rather report him than…

She looked out the window as the rain drizzled. It felt surreal. Everything. It all felt like a dream. Yet what sort of dream placed the person in such an awkward position, an uneasy one? She closed her eyes and thought carefully, reminding herself of the deal.

And just like that, she saw a ray of sunlight from the clouds.

* * *

"I think we should visit Courage." Saoirse said abruptly after the third minute passed of a dry sky. Though she loved this house and everything in it, she wasn't comfortable with Katz being in it…with her.

"Courage?" He raised a brow, arching it just enough to suggest his curiosity.

She didn't look away from the window though. "He's a family friend. A dog, obviously. He has two humns of his own, an older couple." Pause. "I think he might have an idea of who may have stolen the Terriers. Why. Where they…"

Katz held his hand up. Saoirse fell silent, then quickly scowled at her own reaction. "Pack a bag of your clothes."

Saoirse felt her face flare, heat filling her cheeks. "What?! But you said you'd…"

His eyes narrowed, silencing her once more. "I am well aware of the deal I made with you. I do not intend to break it, although perhaps I should suspect you to? I recommend you bring a bag of your clothes and something to entertain yourself with during the journey of trying to locate your…previous owners. I would not be surprised if they were kept out of the city."

Saoirse wasn't sure which part to scowl at further, the suggestion of breaking the deal or his (somewhat rightful) use of the term 'previous'. Before she could open her mouth, he added with cold indifference, "It is best to start your practice of keeping silent when your Master gives an order. And, naturally, completing said order." His sharp eyes met hers.

Gritting her teeth, Saoirse started up the staircase to pack a bag. It wasn't a 'going away' bag, but a 'vacation' one, she decided. When she got to the top stair, however, she paused and glanced down at him. "Bite me." She then proceeded to her room to do as ordered.

After all, he wasn't her Master quite yet.

* * *

There had been quite a long discussion, debate really, about who would drive. Saoirse insisted that because she knew where Courage's was, it was best for her to drive. Katz insisted that he should drive because otherwise, he suspected she might accidently get hit – on his side, that was. Right, 'accidentally'.

In the end, Katz drove and Saoirse gave directions. Out of spite, she talked about random nonsense, how to clean and cook, just to have her voice drive him up a wall. He couldn't very well tell her to be silent because then she might not mention a direction, therefore further this long drive.

When they arrived not too long afterwards Katz knuckles nearly white from gripping the wheel so tightly, Saoirse felt accomplished. She looked up at the small house and smiled, delighted at once. As she reached for the handle to push and jump out of, Katz grabbed her forearm.

She looked up and met his gaze, cold. "Remember our deal, dear girl." He purred.

With a scowl, she yanked her arm free and stepped out. Right. Deal. It would be best, she thought, not to mention the deal to Courage. They would just get in, talk to them, maybe have some tea as Muriel always insisted on, and then go to their next stop.

Sounded easy enough…right?

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, I know. Sorry about that. I have two jobs and am graduate school so...chaos. Honestly, this will probably be updated every two weeks (because balancing another story as well).

Anyway next chapter will be longer. Courage visit, philosophy, reasons why the Terriers were taken, and more... thanks for the reviews/support!


	8. Chapter 8

One of her earliest memories with the Terriers was visiting Courage. The other was being in the library. This memory, however, seemed to stay clear and alive since Courage's house rarely changed. The old windmill turned slowly as if giving a sort of lazy wave. The second step to the porch had a bit missing of the edge and the porch still creaked with the slightest pressure. The door looked tired, but stood sturdy, giving a glimpse inside from the screen. The windows on either side still had their flower pattern curtains although faded from the sun.

Saoirse always suspected that the house remained the same because of the humans Courage owned. There was Muriel, an older woman, who fretted about cooking and cleaning. She was from an age where one did not waste what they had until it was unfixable, until it had evaporated practically. As a result, along with the concern of money, she never insisted on 'fixing up' the place.

Anything that was fixable, on the other hand, Eustace would work on. He was Muriel's husband and, as far back as Saoirse could recall, was as sour as Muriel was sweet. It was amazing that they remained together and, more so, that Courage kept Eustace. The grumpy old man was always grumbling and frightening Courage.

Admittedly, it wasn't terribly difficult to frighten the young lad. Even their unexpected appearance, she felt, would frighten him – and that was before he saw Katz. Courage was a little older than Saoirse, though not by much. From Saoirse's understanding through bits and pieces she overheard from her owners, Courage's story was an interesting one.

From a young age, Courage's parents disappeared. It had never been stated or officially answered as to why or where, but in the meantime, it was Eustace and Muriel – a much younger version of the pair – that took care of their owners' son. After a certain amount of time, the law, for the sake of inheritance and survival, declared them legally dead. It wasn't that they knew them to be dead or even that they had found bodies. In the benefit of inheritance, however, they were declared as such and Courage, being no more than a teen at the time, got a large sum of money, as well as the legal deed to the house.

This house.

Perhaps that was another reason why Courage never updated a whole lot. This house was his home, frozen from the point where his parents had gone missing so many years ago. Nevertheless, even if it wasn't, money was definitely part of the issue. The large sum had been spent over the past several years on living expenses.

Courage had a job – he wrote short stories – while Muriel and Eustace often bartered their services – or Muriel's famous candied apples – for goods. Still, the trio sat in the middle of nowhere and minded their own business. Outside of the Terriers, they did not seem to have many friends. That was alright with them, however. So when Saoirse knocked on the door, keenly aware of Katz behind her, she felt a bit sorry for disturbing their slice of paradise here.

There was a pause before the door opened, revealing a confused, but pleasantly surprised Muriel once she recognized the face. Same ol' Muriel, the human girl thought, except her collar seemed a bit worn. "Saoirse! How are you, dear? Come in, come in! It's awfully muddy out there, isn't it?"

It took all of Saoirse's nerve not to fly into Muriel's arms and cry. The gentle voice and accent reminded her a bit of Sheila. "Muriel, good…uh, afternoon? And yes, it is. It was a relief to have not been stuck." She walked in hesitantly, waiting for Muriel's reaction to the stranger.

After all, the young, cold man with crimson slicked back hair, purple/red sweater, sharp ears, and tail was not how the Terriers looked. Saoirse looked over the room briefly. Yup, same old rocking chair, stuffed chair, couch, TV, and rug. In the stuffed chair was Eustace – or at least, who she assumed to be Eustace behind 'Nowhere News'. She wondered where Courage was.

"And who might you be?" Muriel asked pleasantly.

"Katz." The man surprised Saoirse by even introducing himself politely to the old woman. She half-expected a sneer.

"He's…visiting." Saoirse supplied weakly.

"That's nice." Muriel glanced outside, confused. "Where are Sheila and Oliver?"

Saoirse felt her shoulders become quite heavy. She wasn't sure how to answer that, truth be told. It was one thing to think it, but quite another to reveal it. Luckily, or not, for her, Katz spoke for her. "That is why we are here. If you could get the…dog…of the house, we shall be out of your hair quickly." Ah, there was that sneer that Saoirse had expected. 'Dog'.

Muriel shut the door with a slight frown. "Of course. I'll go get Courage and start to make some tea. Make yourselves at home, dears." With a serene smile, she walked upstairs.

Saoirse went to the couch and sat on the edge, pausing to greet the man in the chair. "Hello Eustace."

The old man grumbled something that she doubted had anything to do with her. He shifted the page and she caught sight of his collar, the tag a bit tarnished. She wasn't surprised at the lack of acknowledgement, it no longer bothered her. When she sat, she saw that Katz was still standing near the door, arms crossed, fingers digging into his palm, and a scowl on his face. It was almost amusing.

There were footsteps and muffled voices above. She couldn't resist. "He won't bite, you know." Katz shot her a cold glare.

Before he could do more than that, however, the footsteps came down the stairs. She stood, although she wasn't sure why, and felt a sense of overwhelming relief at seeing Courage – as if he would fix everything, like in his stories. The dog wasn't much older than her, but his hair was a lavender-sort of purple, his eyes wide and always looking around in concern, weariness. His ears were thin, long, and currently pressed down. He didn't look his age, not his face at least; he looked to be fifteen more so than twenty-something. His frame was thin but not frail. It was amazing, Saoirse thought briefly, how similar the animals and humans looked – minus the tails and ears of course.

The thought left her as soon as Courage spotted her. His demeanor changed, his smile wide and his ears perked. "Saoirse!" He called out in pleasant surprise as Muriel went to the kitchen. He walked across the room, ignoring Eustace in his own world, and hugged Saoirse.

Tears stung her eyes without warning, the physical comfort and touch almost too much. Once when they were younger during a particularly bad storm, Eustace had left his mask 'on accident' where Courage might stumble upon it in the shadows – Muriel had left a mark on her husband for that. As a result, Courage was horrified, terrified of everything that moved that night. Given the severity of the storm, the Terriers – who knew Courage from his parents long ago and often checked in on the trio – and Saoirse were stuck waiting for the storm to die.

Sympathetic to Courage, Saoirse had found him hiding under his bed. She joined him with a bit of noise first – it wouldn't do to have a knot on his head from hitting the bed – and told stories. They weren't scary, but they were fairytales. They were the ones that always had happy endings, the very ones she had learned to read with years before. They worked, they had soothed Courage that night. Since then, as well as the semi-closeness in their age, he was always fond of Saoirse. In fact, they often made shadows, stories, and played games together when they were younger.

She blinked back the tears quickly though she knew that Katz had caught it. Hugging him in return, she smiled weakly. "Courage." She mumbled, wishing to hit a Pause button. When that option didn't present itself, however, and they parted, she cleared her throat. "Courage, I…" she hesitated. No, she didn't want him to meet Katz, but it was needed. Still, how to introduce without the proper polite intro?

The purple dog had followed her eyes though and immediately became on guard at the sight of the crimson cat. "This is Katz." Saoirse managed to spit out with a hint of resentment. She didn't bother to try and correct her tone either. "Courage, we need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

The tea was cold by the end of her story. Early on, Eustace had grumbled at the sight of people and left to go work on the truck outside. Muriel had taken a seat next to Courage as Saoirse spoke. Katz, much to Saoirse's displeasure, sat next to her.

When she got to his part of the story and how he had drugged and dragged her around, Courage growled – he actually growled! While Katz wad amused by the dog's reaction, Saoirse felt touched by such a display of protection.

While she didn't want to tell them about her deal with the cat, she did imply that he was going to help her in exchange for something – luckily they didn't ask what…yet. The topic at hand was where Shelia and Oliver might be at.

Courage looked thoughtful, no longer glaring and growling at Katz. Muriel poured everyone more tea as she appeared to think as well. After a moment, Saoirse picked up her tea cup but did not drink. Instead, she spoke once more, "Courage…you three…you were 'rebels' right? I mean…Courage, I found her journal." There was no easy or right way to say it, to call them…whatever they were. The Resistance?

The purple haired boy seemed to color slightly. He nodded. "We were…but…we were taking a break. The new leash laws…" A moment of silence fell upon them. The viewing and ruling of humans were getting harsher, that much was clear. The Terriers were so old, of course they wanted to pause, to take a breath. Courage was young, he could…

"Maybe there is something in the journal?" Muriel suggested.

"I brought her journal. It's in my bag in the truck." Saoirse made to stand, to get it, but felt a firm hand on her wrist. She glanced down to see those mesmerizing eyes study her, communicate silently. A throaty, deep growl issued from Courage nearby. They both had forgotten Katz' existence for a moment, apparently.

Once that was re-established, Katz turned her wrist over and placed the truck keys in her palm. Then he released her, leaning back to sip his cream-laced tea once more. With this, she stepped outside to get the journal. For a moment, she half-expected Courage to follow her out. He didn't though because that meant leaving Muriel alone with the cat.

She didn't like the idea of leaving Courage with Katz regardless of Muriel or not. She wouldn't put it past Katz to taunt her friend and provoke a reaction. Journal in hand, she darted back inside. The thought of running never crossed her mind. She wanted only to find the Terriers.

When she returned, she placed the journal in Courage's hand and remained standing at his side, reading over his shoulder. She tried to focus on the scribbles than on the fact that Katz was glaring at her. "The last thing she wrote was over two years ago." Courage pointed out as he reached the end of the journal.

Saoirse frowned slightly. While it would be great for nostalgia, perhaps even answering some questions of her origins she had never thought to ask, this did nothing for her now. "Wait, I think there's something on the inside of the back cover." She pointed.

Courage turned the last page to show the back part of the journal. On the corner in shaky letters read, 'They're coming.' Saoirse tensed, the breath leaving her in a sharp exhale. Courage whined sadly, clearly concerned.

"They?" Saoirse barely managed to whisper.

"The government, clearly." Katz stated so coldly and firmly that he sounded loud in the room. He had his tea cup, empty, set aside on the arm rest, his leg crossed over the other knee. "The question becomes, do they know that Courage is their friend?"

Would they come for Courage next?

Courage started to tremble next to Saoirse. The girl, without thinking, placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "They won't." She decided, frowning.

Katz, clearly enjoying Courage's new fear, provoked, "Why ever not? There are letters, names in address books I'm sure. Who knows, perhaps the government is watching this place right now…waiting until everyone goes to sleep before they make their move."

Courage's teeth started to chatter now, sharp and grimace worthy. Saoirse glared at the man. "They won't." She stated again firmly, searching for an answer as to why she was so certain. "Courage is a well-known writer. No one would dare kidnap him, it would raise too many questions." Her heart hurt then. It was sad, but it was true. The Terriers were old and retired…who would miss them, other than their devoted pet?

This seemed to calm Courage down. That and, mostly, Muriel's affection and reassurance. Saoirse watched and smiled slightly. She looked up at Katz and gave him a look.

"Now," Muriel said, "it's getting late. I should start cooking dinner. Saoirse, Mr. Katz, will you both be staying?"

Katz' eyes flickered to the window, then back at Muriel. "We will. I fear we may have to spend the night as well. It's getting dark – and I do not feel it safe to drive in the mud so late at night." Especially, Saoirse had to agree, when they weren't sure of their next destination.

If the government was rounding up rebels, at least the quiet ones, then where would they be taken? Perhaps Courage could try to find something with the help of his Computer. One could only hope.

* * *

Dinner was delicious and the dessert was wonderfully sweet. The tea had with Muriel's pie was delicious. It was all simply…grand. And more so, it brought back a bit of nostalgia to when she had been a child coming to visit Courage.

Somehow, Saoirse managed to ignore Katz throughout dinner. It had to do with the great food and the conversation from Muriel, as well as the latest story update from Courage. From this, Katz managed to glimpse a side of Saoirse he had yet to see – something he filed away for future use. He watched as she smiled, a hint of her teeth showing, or how she laughed at something funny Courage said, noting how she always pushed her hair behind her ear after a chuckle. He noticed that her shoulders were relaxed and her eyes were bright, full of pleasant humor and almost serenity. For an hour, at least, she managed to forget the reason they were here.

By the end of dinner, however, a yawn escaped Saoirse. As it happened often, the yawn was contagious to the others. "I'll wash up the dishes." Muriel stated, shooing Saoirse away as soon as she offered to help. "You're tired, dear, and you've been through a lot. Go ahead and go to sleep."

And just like that, the topic of beds and sleeping arrangements came to everyone's mind.

They had one guest room – which was really just the attic (Courage's workplace) with a cot – and then the couch in the living room. "Saoirse, you can have the guest room." Courage decided. He would be working, as well as researching, both on his novel and where the Terriers might be anyway. Might as well have her near him. He didn't trust the cat.

"And I am to sleep on the couch? I think not." Katz declared firmly. "I shall take the bed. Saoirse will stay in the same room as I." He didn't trust her not to run evidently.

"And share your bed? That's incredibly inappropriate." Saoirse frowned, glaring once more. Even Courage seemed to scowl.

"Share my bed, dear girl? Why, you're a mere human. You will be on the floor – as is your rightful place."

Courage growled now and Saoirse made a fist under the table. How…dare he?! She had never been talked to like that! To sleep on the floor?! She'd rather keep the bed and he the floor in that case.

Just as she made to make this announcement and start another battle of wills, Courage spoke. "This is my house. Saoirse gets the bed."

"And I am her…"

Saoirse slapped the table with her open hand so swiftly that everyone jumped – except Katz. He only moved his cold stare onto her, his tail twitching in agitation. Refusing to lose her nerve, she hissed, "Not yet. Not until we find them." The deal. The deal that she hadn't exactly explained to her friends.

A silent battle of wills in their stares. A staring contest, as it were. Who would win, the cat or the human?

"I will take the couch," Katz announced, "but if I should hear any footsteps that aren't upstairs…" the threat was clear enough. Not only that, but he would sleep with the keys.

"Then it's decided." Saoirse stated a bit coldly. "Courage?" She turned to her lavender haired friend and stood. It was time to do some research.


	10. Chapter 10

Saoirse's eyes shot open and she sat up, her breathing harsh as she looked around. The room was dark, but the crescent moon and stars outside offered just enough light to let her see the outlines of everything. Where was she?

A chair…a desk…a computer…

She was at Courage's, that was right. Memory came back to her and she collapsed back onto the bed, weak and worn. Whatever nightmare she had been having had been enough to make her ready to run. The relief of realizing her surroundings drained her of the last bit of adrenaline.

What time was it? She looked around but saw no clock. Rubbing her eyes, Saoirse sat up and got out of bed, her legs wobbly. It had to be early in the morning, perhaps even four or five in the morning. Perhaps Muriel would wake soon and start the usual farm chores. Perhaps Saoirse could join her – she always enjoyed visiting the chickens when she had been younger.

Water…no, she needed tea after that nightmare…now. Saoirse stepped out of the attic and went to the bathroom quickly. When she saw that Muriel and the others were still asleep, she hesitated. They wouldn't mind if she made tea…but Katz might. Unless, maybe he'd join her.

She glanced towards the staircase. How deep did the man sleep? She lingered in the hallway and ran the options through her mind once more. It wasn't like she would be able to sleep any…and she didn't think she could or would be comfortable (or capable) of using Courage's computer. She didn't want to wake anyone up to keep her company either.

So that left going downstairs and getting some tea. Chamomile should calm her. If the pipes weren't so noisy, she would take a shower to relax her. With that left, she sighed inwardly and prepared herself for what would be…not fun, to put it lightly and simply.

Summoning her recollection of childhood visits, Saoirse avoided the stairs that would most likely make noise. She used the quasi-light of the stars to guide her, entrusting the rest of her silence to her eyes adjusting to the darkness. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she looked up towards the couch. The back faced her, but she saw no hint of foot, hand, ear, or tail.

Was he curled up?

Saoirse hesitated, trying to listen to the sound of breathing. There was nothing. That wasn't a good sign. Carefully, she walked forward and got to the couch, wanting but unwilling to look over to see if he lay there. An image of him flashed in her mind: Katz lying on his back, staring up at him with those bright, vivid yellow eyes, his sharp ears flickering as his fingertips toyed with a small ball of yawn.

She forced herself to slowly lean forward, hoping not to see what she had imagined. Just as her waist bent, however, she felt something wrap around her mouth and her body, their body against hers. A muffled cry left her, panic striking her heart like lightning. Was it the government?! Had they come for Courage, for Katz by mistake, and their pets finally?!

She made to fight, to stomp on their feet, and to bite their hands. A slight grunt left the man behind her when her foot connected to his. When she managed to turn, it was…Katz! Saoirse froze, startled at this discovery. Katz, for his part, glared through the dim light as he watched her.

"What are you doing down here?" He hissed, clearly agitated that she had stomped on his foot.

Had she not been so surprised, she would have taken pleasure in this. "What are you doing creeping up on me?!" She hissed back, angry that she had been so scared from his 'announcement'. "I thought you were asleep!"

Katz snorted. "Clearly," he crossed his arms, "or else you wouldn't have looked over the couch. I ask you again, why are you down here?"

Saoirse wanted to snarl, to tell him something harsh…but she had a sneaking suspicion that she would just pay for it later, when they weren't in the safety of Courage's house. After they found the Terriers and he became her new owner, at that. So she mirrored his stance and stated, "I couldn't fall back asleep and wanted to make some tea." Pause. "Why are you awake?"

"You first." Katz' tail flickered behind him. "Why did you wake up?"

Saoirse entered another staring match with the man. He seemed to enjoy them, the sadist. "Nightmare. You?"

Katz smirked. "The couch is too lumpy."

It was Saoirse's turn to smirk. "I'm going to make tea." Pause. "Would you like a cup?" Better to offer a bit of a truce for now. Not only that, but she could relay to him what information Courage had discovered.

Katz glanced at the large grandfather clock – it showed just after three in the morning – and nodded. "Hold the poison."

Smiling despite herself, Saoirse nodded and started to the kitchen, the man following shortly after. "Easy enough. Courage doesn't keep any poison in the house." As Katz sat, Saoirse went to fill the kettle with water before placing it on the stove. As it heated, she carefully picked up the tea set and loose leaf tea, inhaling the scent. Ah, jasmine green tea. Muriel must have been to the foreign market lately.

As she worked, placing two scoops of tea in the pot's strainer and another for flavor, Katz observed her for a second time that night. It was one of the few times he had been able to see her behave normally, as if the Terriers weren't missing and he wasn't hovering. Saoirse seemed at home like this at the simple task of making tea. No doubt it was something Shelia had her do frequently enough, even divulge in a few cups herself throughout the day.

When the kettle started to whistle, Saoirse snatched it off the oven, least it wake someone. She poured the water into the pot and closed it, setting the kettle aside. She smiled as she inhaled the warm scent, her shoulders relaxing from the earlier scare. It was only when she got to the second cup did she recall who she was making such a large pot for.

Ah, Katz.

She frowned. Reminding herself the purpose of it all, she poured the tea and brought his cup to him. "Sans poison." She said coolly.

Katz' lips twitched into something of a grin. He took the cup. "Good girl." His fingertips brushed against hers.

Saoirse yanked her hand away with a distained look on her face. He was pushing her. "You're welcome." She said with agitation before sitting with her own cup. How was she to handle him on such little sleep tomorrow?

The pair put their verbal war on pause as they sipped tea. At least, the human thought, they could agree upon that one thing. She let her eyes drift from him to the window. The stars had always looked so clear, so crisp out here. That was definitely one of the great things of living out in the country with the Terriers – well, among other things. She would miss that once she and Katz moved to the city.

The city…

Swallowing both the tea and the sudden lump in her throat, Saoirse focused. "Courage and I may have found something." She spoke softly, unwilling to break the almost peaceful silence.

Following her example, Katz spoke in a soft hush, "And what would that be, dear girl?" It was slow, deliberate…calm. There was a trace of curiosity and boredom, somehow existing and balancing in his tone.

Nevertheless, Saoirse's earlier state of serenity came back. The warm cup in her hands gave her something to focus on. "There are four or five different buildings that house government officials and offices in the city. Your city." The one where they met.

Silence. Another sip of tea. "What makes you think they're in that particular city?" Again, his voice was low. It reminded her of melted dark chocolate. Hushed. Almost…gentle.

So soft, in fact, that Saoirse felt herself start to get sleepy. No, she thought, it has to be the tea that was wearing her out. She refused to give that bastard any more credit than necessary. It didn't stop her from whispering back though. "It's where the leash laws came into effect first. Their treatment of humans…it's a best guess." She finished her tea, but didn't put the cup aside. From the corner of her eye, she could see Katz' tail dance slowly.

He didn't speak right away. Instead she felt like he was watching her. She was probably right, but she kept her gaze on the window. The sky started to have the first few hints of sunlight to it. And just like that, they both heard footsteps above them, their gazes traveling to the ceiling. The household was waking.

Clink. Katz placed his cup on the table. "Then we will start the search today." It was a command that filled Saoirse with both resentment and hope.


	11. Chapter 11

Perhaps it was the need to do something familiar or maybe just the need to get away from Katz, but Saoirse helped Muriel with the morning tasks. She helped her collect the eggs, ignored Eustace who worked on his truck while grumbling, and feed the chickens. She got the pans and pots out, made tea while Muriel started with breakfast, and then poured tea for the animals and humans all involved.

The chores gave Saoirse something else to focus on if only for a minute. So Katz and she would meander away today. They would start their journey…one step closer to finding her owners, one step closer to becoming Katz' toy, pet. It was bittersweet.

When Courage came down, his lavender hair messy and eyes struggling to keep open, Saoirse grinned slightly. "Morning."

Instantly Courage perked up, smiled, and greeted Saoirse with his ears perked. The moment of relief and serenity, however, was cut short by the soft footfalls of a certain scarlet cat. Courage's ears flickered lower and his lips curled into a growl, glaring hatefully at the man that offered both hope and distrust.

Out of spite, Saoirse made sure to serve Katz his tea last. The action was duly noted by the man, his vivid yellow eyes hot on her. She ignored it and went to helping Muriel serve everyone breakfast. Then she sat next to Courage who, with her proximity, seemed to relax some.

They ate in silence, sipped quietly, and generally seemed to wake into consciousness. Saoirse wondered how to approach the topic of leaving. Eustace wouldn't care, obviously, but Muriel would show distress and Courage, at least until Katz made him cower, would be furious and guarded. More so, it would be…leaving the last slice of safety, of refuge in the middle of Nowhere. After this…everything would be new, would be different.

Saoirse wondered if Katz would let her keep contact with her past life and all those in it.

Katz' tea cup was placed down with a sharp clink, just like a couple hours ago. She suspected this was his way of announcing a decision made. "The girl and I will be leaving shortly to look into the list of locations the dog has made. Thank you for your hospitality, Muriel."

While Saoirse only scowled, Courage growled quite loudly. Knowing this wouldn't end well, probably for the dog, Saoirse reached up and patted Courage's hand. "We need to find the Terriers." Before it was too late, as the sentiment went unsaid. "I'll be fine." She wasn't sure if that was the truth or if she even believed in her own words. Regardless, a deal was a deal…

Courage calmed slightly at this although he still looked a bit upset. When they stood, they embraced once more. It was tempting to stay, to fight to stay, but…this wasn't her home, as much as she wished it to be.

"Well, it was splendid to see you again, Saoirse. And Mr. Katz, it was a pleasure meeting you." Muriel said as good hearted as ever. Saoirse envied her ability to see everything so…rose-colored.

"And you, madame." Katz gave a nod to her, perhaps out of respect for her age more than her species. Eustace merely grumbled. Saoirse and Muriel embraced. "Girl," the cat-man spoke, "come." Saoirse shot a dark look at him before reluctantly obeying.

With one last look over her shoulder at the small, cozy house, Saoirse went along with Katz to the city.

* * *

There wasn't much to do as Katz drove. It wasn't an option even if Saoirse wanted to drive. The closer they got to city limits, the stricter the rules were. A pet human driving? That was laughable – and criminal. So to pass the time, Saoirse read Sheila's journal in the passenger seat.

It was mostly her musings, some in part to her husband and some in relation to their new pet. Of course there were recipes randomly in the journal, as well as cleaning mixes, but what really caught Saoirse's attention was the hurried scribbles that were often awkwardly angled. They looked to be like her last minute thoughts of the days, perhaps worries written to get them out of her head late into the night.

It was disappointing though, overall. Why? Because there wasn't as many references to Saoirse's past as she hoped in the journal, of course. Still, it made for a good read.

"The first building you wrote down, what was it again?" Katz' voice was so sudden and unexpected that Saoirse jumped in her seat. It had been quiet, aside from the wind brushing against the cracked windows.

Saoirse repeated the first building, then glanced at the rest. It occurred to her then that she had no idea where any of these were. Katz, however, did. She paused before reading off the rest just in case…well, if one building was closer than the other.

Katz seemed to think similar for he said nothing at the extra information. A mile passed in silence, then another. There were hints of life on the edges of the road, signifying that they were getting closer to the city.

"We will visit the most conspicuous one today. It allows tours to the public which will allow us to look around." Pause. "If you are caught," Katz stated in a low purr, "I will not hesitate to punish you before the public." So don't get caught, it went without saying.

Saoirse sneered and glared at him, her loathing of the man returning. He certainly knew how to motivate a person. She looked out to the window instead of commenting further. Soon, buildings filled the sight from the window.

When they marked and stepped out, Katz appeared next to her as if he had materialized. Or, more likely, perhaps Saoirse had been so distracted by the towering building that she didn't notice him walk over. "Tilt your chin up." He ordered.

"Pardon?" She frowned, confused more than insulted.

Katz held up the leash with a clip, his tail flickering lazily behind him. His gaze kept hers as she registered his meaning. A challenge; would she obey or would she fight? For once, Saoirse wasn't sure what he wanted her to do. Still, the laws of this city would only hinder them if she fought against him and, as a result, hinder the Terriers. With a hint of reluctance, she raised her chin and forced herself not to flinch at the sound of the leash attaching – or the cool metal brushing against her neck.

"Onward we go, pet." Katz stated as he looked forward, his grip on the leash slack but wrapped around his wrist.

Saoirse's teeth grit together briefly. "Not yet." She corrected him as she walked alongside his stride. It wasn't the action or journey she was correcting, but his name for her. She was not his just yet.


	12. Chapter 12

To Saoirse's relief, there was only one time when Katz had yanked non-too-gently on her leash. It was when, while they were touring with a tour guide and six other animals, she had started to look longingly down a dark hall. Perhaps, she had thought, that was where they were keeping the Terriers.

And, as if reading her mind, Katz yanked her back to reality in order to keep suspicion low.

It was only at the end of the tour as the sun set and they were alone did she speak in a hiss. "What are you doing? We have to check if the Terriers are in there!"

Just as she made to unclip the leash, his hand swatted at hers with a sharp sting. Wincing, she glared. He seemed unbothered by her attitude. "They are not. And touch your leash like that again and I'll hang you with it."

Ignoring the threat and the shiver that accompanied it, Saoirse questioned, "And what makes you so sure of that?"

Katz' sharp yellow eyes studied her for another moment before speaking, "There were no guards lurking around doors, or anything else to imply secrets that require protection. Ergo, no Terriers."

Saoirse fell silent as she thought back, recalling each hallway, each section they had seen on every floor. Finally she made a slight face. "I see." He was right.

Katz glanced over at the setting sun. "We need to rest for tonight." He got into the truck. "Come. I know a place." With a skeptical look, Saoirse joined.

* * *

The hotel looked old and worn out, dusty even on some surfaces. Saoirse said nothing, but felt the brief longing for her home again, spotless and clean. Exhaustion hit her once more, however, at the sight of the bed. After today, and knowing that tomorrow would require even more energy, she made to lay down.

It should have bothered her that she had to share the bed with Katz, but, again, she was simply too tired to care. The bed wasn't as soft as she wanted, but it was a bed. The sheets had the musty smell to them, clearly aged, but they didn't smell dirty...or feel dirty, for that matter, and that was what mattered.

Just as Saoirse closed her eyes and started to drift off, she felt a light flicker across her back. She shifted, thinking it was her hair. When the light flicker sensation kept up, traveling up to her neck, she turned on her side and looked around. Katz was still in the bathroom - he must have turned the light off since only the bathroom light that snuck through from under the door offered any help in the room.

Saoirse was about to lay down again, hearing Katz brush his teeth and nearly finish with his routine no doubt, when something moved in the corner of her eye. Turning sharply, she let out a toe-curling scream when she saw what was next to her.

It was an oversized dark spider with vivid colors splashed across it's hideous back!

Saoirse's scream didn't stop as she backed up, falling off of the bed as a result. When she looked up while gasping for air, light from the bathroom flooded the room. Luckily the thing wasn't moving towards her, but away from her - towards Katz!

"Watch out!" She managed to shout, nearly choking on her words.

Yet the spider did not attack Katz, not like how she pictured. The man remained standing there, calm and still as a reed, while the thing skittered up his body until it rested on his shoulder. Katz raised a brow at Saoirse's behavior, then looked at the spider, as though it were actually a parrot rather than something straight from the bowels of hell.

"You may get off of the floor now. She presents no danger." He was so calm that it took the fallen human a moment to comprehend his words. He offered something to the spider and watched as it chomped away on it.

Saoirse stood on trembling legs, mind spinning. "Wait, 'she'? That thing was touching me! It was going to eat me!"

Katz rolled his eyes although the edge of his lips twitched into something of a humorous smirk. "Hardly. She," he emphasized the pronoun, "doesn't devour anyone who I do not give my full permission to. She was merely curious as to who you are." Saoirse's jaw hung open as she processed it all. Katz' smirked grew more as he couldn't resist adding, "Careful, or my lovelies may make a nest in your mouth." That made her snap her jaw shut.

"Wait, your...your lovelies?! I don't…"

"This is my hotel - Katz Motel, if you hadn't noticed. It isn't as fully operational as I would hope, partly due to advertisement," Saoirse snorted, "and partly because this is the home of my lovelies." Pause. "Would you like to see them?" There was a sadistic gleam to his eyes.

Saoirse shuddered and shook her head. "No!" She snapped quickly, horrified at the idea. Katz made a soft noise. His 'lovely' on his shoulder skittered down his body - Saoirse yelped and jumped up on the bed. Luckily for both Katz and Saoirse, the spider went to the open window to escape.

Katz rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed. Saoirse, however, refused to lay down after that ordeal. He had left the bathroom light on but shut the door just enough to give mostly darkness to the room. When he got under the covers and closed his eyes, Saoirse kept staring at the window. She refused to sleep, knowing one of those...disgusting 'lovelies' might come in again!

After a few minutes, Katz sighed sharply. "I've already told you, they don't devour those I say not to devour."

"How lucky am I." Saoirse muttered sarcastically.

"You are." Something in his voice made her tear her eyes from the window and to the man next to her. She was startled slightly at how bright his eyes were in the dim light, how piercing they were as they met her own. After a moment like that, he rolled them. "If I close the window, will you go to sleep? I don't like sleeping when someone is hovering over me like that."

All the smart remarks she could have made slipped away at the idea of safety. She nodded and watched as he got out of bed, tail twitching as he went to the window. When it was shut tight, he returned to see that she had laid down obligingly. When Katz had gotten back under the covers, he noticed that Saoirse was asleep.

"Hmph." He made a soft noise at the sight. She must have been more exhausted than she let on - or terribly frightened to have stayed awake so long. With that, Katz smirked and closed his eyes.

* * *

The day felt weird to start with. Saoirse wasn't sure why or how, but it just...did. Perhaps she woke on the 'wrong side' of the bed or maybe it was just because she woke up next to Katz in a quasi-filthy motel room. Whatever it was, the feeling didn't leave the pit of her stomach even after breakfast, after they traveled to the city once more.

Katz noticed it too - well, he had taken note of her quiet behavior. It was unusual for her, even he knew that. The drive to their next government-run city was awkward at best. Katz tried to provoke a response out of her, to get her to talk. He would sneer about her simply being a human, question how she slept with the spiders, and so forth.

Saoirse gave half-hearted snaps and scowls, unsure of how to respond past that. She felt like she was in a fog. Something…something was off. Something was…wrong about today.

She knew this, but she didn't know the extent until much, much later.


	13. Chapter 13

It almost felt like a dream with how messed up everything turned out to be later that day. It was 8:12 at night and Saoirse was hiding in the alley, alone. She held her leash tight, not daring to take it off her collar. She hardly felt brave enough to venture out this late from her hiding spot – which was only becoming more dangerous as the night fell.

The building she had run from was a block or so away. Katz was still in there. What was he doing? It had been four hours since he decided to slip in. It was the primal time, he said, since everyone was going home. He thought the Terriers might be there, somewhere.

Why? Saoirse had been so thrilled at the prospect of her owners that she didn't think to ask. Hope and excitement had traveled through her veins, replacing her blood – reasoning and logic would only dampen it. Now, however, she was wishing she had asked Katz.

She was wishing she had asked Katz quite a few questions, like what to do in an event like this.

Truth be told, she didn't recall the exact location of the motel, which was a few miles outside of town. It made sense that it should be, given that it was full of horrifying spiders and a front for Katz' real business – whatever that was at the time. Even if she did know the location, she couldn't roam this cruel, harsh city without an owner on the end of her leash. She'd only wind up in the pound or worse.

As horrible and stupid as it sounded…she needed to get Katz.

The next question to her solution was, how?

* * *

The answer would later be seen as an adventure, but, at the time, a suspenseful event. Through much daring and even more luck, Saoirse managed to sneak into the building, fool some guards, and free Katz. Yes, 'free' him.

When she had entered the room that had been guarded, he lay on the floor in a makeshift lab-cell. It was horrifying and eerie to see. For better or worse, he had been mostly unconscious when she unlocked the cage. Thankfully it didn't squeak. When she had pulled him out, he had just enough awareness to move his feet although he had to rely on Saoirse to guide him.

Once with him tossed into the truck, the human took the driver's seat and sped off without much of a destination in mind. She had no idea where the hotel was – there was no way she'd recall landmarks at night – but they couldn't just stay still.

A fourth of a tank later and rounding another curvy, woodsy road, there was a noise next to her. Saoirse looked over to see Katz slowly come to back to normal self. There was an odd sensation of relief in her. "Where are you going, you blasted girl?" Katz managed to groan out as he sat up, no longer slouching uncharacteristically against the seatbelt.

The moon was higher than before – how long had she been mindlessly driving? "I don't know." She confessed, grimacing at how her voice cracked. In between the terror and the physical activity, Saoirse really hadn't had a chance to parch her thirst. "I didn't know where the hotel was. I just knew we had to get out of the city after…" She dared to glance over at him. She startled slightly to see his glowing yellow eyes studying her in the darkness. Damn him.

Neither spoke for a few minutes. It was only when they passed a sign that Katz nodded, then winced in regret. "Take that exit."

"To where?"

He gave Saoirse a dull stare. "To the motel, of course."

* * *

Much to both of their displeasure, Saoirse had to help Katz walk from the truck to the room. Luckily for her and her frayed nerves, no spiders greeted their master. With the door locked and Katz resting on the bed, she went to the bathroom to wash. She felt filthy from the dry sweat and humidity.

"We need to talk." He stated as she walked past him. Whatever he had suffered – which she wondered if he'd ever tell her – clearly left him weak still. What poisons coursed through his system?

"I need to shower first, then I can help you with…" that was a thought she rather not finish speaking. To help Katz bathe? She crinkled her nose.

The human turned on the shower and went to grab a towel, glancing in the mirror to see how wild and filthy her hair was. She thought she heard Katz again – "Girl" – to get her attention, but she ignored him. If he was weak right now, she would take advantage of it, the future be damned. At least until she calmed down, that was…after all, there was still the matter of…

"Saoirse." Hearing her name leave his lips made her pause, towel just tossed over the shower rod when he spoke it. Slowly, she walked over to the doorway. There was something somber in his expression, cold but not quite his usual chill. "It's about the Terriers."

Saoirse's heart leapt. Shower and nerves forgotten, perhaps surprised even that he would so willingly speak of her owners, she stepped forward. "Did you find them?" Her throat felt dryer than before. If her owners were in that building, if she had missed them just by a room, a hallway, she was determined to go back – tonight. The more chaos allowed them a chance for escape. Given tonight, she was certain they'd tighten security now. "We have to go back, we…"

Before she could get too far in her excitement, Katz said plainly, "The Terriers are dead." Maybe it was a trick of the light and the mischief of the harsh shower behind her, but his eyes seemed to soften and a whisper left his lips. "I am sorry, dear girl."


	14. Chapter 14

Katz had been captured, his usually elegant lies falling on deaf ears of the security guards. Much like his appearance suggested with vivid colors of blue, black, and various shades of red, they beat him up. It was very likely that they, the guards and the facility itself, would have done more to him if Saoirse hadn't saved him.

Perhaps the most lasting part of his treatment there was the small clip of flesh they took off of his right ear. The bruises and cuts would fade, heal, but that would remain. His eyes would soon harden and fill with suspicion, distrust, hatred even more than before as time went on. For now, and perhaps later, there was a pinprick of gratitude and sympathy to Saoirse when his gaze rested on her.

Unfortunately, Saoirse wasn't fully aware of this, let alone coherent enough to take advantage of it. There were many great benefits to reap from her heroic adventure – and questions, as to why she bothered to save Katz at all – but she was too far in sorrow to see them.

The past few days were spent in the motel. Katz would slip out occasionally and bring back food, most of which Saoirse ignored, and to take care of his next big black market business - whatever that was. Saoirse didn't notice or care. Of course she had expected and been a bit prepared to become his pet after they found the Terriers...but she hadn't fully, truly ever imagined them being dead. When they found them, she had expected to say farewell to their teary eyes, not their corpses. Not that she'd be able to see their corpses either since they were still in that government building. That tore her up further - she wanted to bury them at the farm house, at their home...but no, even that was denied to her.

At the fourth or fifth day of his new pet's listlessness, Katz decided to let his lovely spiders meander through the room. She hardly flinched. Perhaps she thought that if they bit her, they might poison her just enough to put an end to her grief. Perhaps she just didn't care. Whatever the reason, Katz found himself irked at her lack of response. It was no fun when she didn't play.

Nearly two weeks later, Katz decided that she had grieved enough. That and he was growing tired of her sadness. He told her to pack her things, they were going to move into his new black market store – a book store. The books, he explained with pride, were books of all sorts and common kind, but there were also ones the government disliked in the back. They were the books blacklisted and the ones that would be burned alongside of their owner if they were ever discovered.

Saoirse, much to his irritation, didn't seem to care about his store and obeyed without a fuss in packing. No, he thought, that simply would not do. As he drove them to their new store/home several dozen miles away, Katz tried to come up with a plan to break her stupor.

Well, there was one thing that might anger her just enough for that…

* * *

When they arrived at the store – Katz' Bookstore – and their bags were in the single bedroom in the back, Katz waited. Eventually he gave her an order to go dust the shelves in the back, the books hidden away from all but high paying customers.

Those blacklisted, forbidden books were primarily from the Terriers' own library. They were dead, what use of these precious, expensive books could do for them? Katz listened intently as he heard Saoirse's footsteps towards the shelf he meant. Then they stopped. He counted. Surely she saw them by now. Why wasn't she roaring at him, throwing things, threatening to kill him or something of the like? He had stolen their books, he was going to sell them for profit and yet…

Scowling, Katz walked over to the back and froze. There was Saoirse seated on the floor, a book in hand, tears quietly streaming down her face. He groaned inwardly. Great, that backfired. Snatching the book back from her, he snapped it shut. "Enough with your tears, girl! Get back to work!" Yet again, he did not get the rise from her that he wanted. Damn it all! The only thing he received from this deal – aside from these lovely books that would fetch a pretty penny – was a miserable human and a clipped ear!

Throwing the book to the side, cost be damned, he stormed out of the room.

* * *

It didn't take long for customers to start coming in. Most were wonderers, ones that really did just want the latest novel of the popular fiction series, but a few were looking for banned books. Saoirse said little, found the books the customer(s) wanted, and handled some of the money. Katz had to resist the urge to grab her collar and shake the words out of her.

Almost a week later, the bell rang to signal that someone had come in. "Oooh, what a lovely bookstore that's opened – and just a few miles down the road!" A whimsical woman's voice rang out.

"Eh, it don't have the newspaper! It's worthless!" A grumpy man's voice was heard shortly afterwards.

Saoirse's heart seized at the familiar tones. She looked up from the daze she had been in while Katz glanced up from his accounting book. Before he could speak, for he too realized the voices sounded familiar, the human darted out to the front. If that wasn't proof she was still alive!

When Saoirse stepped out, she saw familiar, lovely faces. Eustace in his grumbling fashion, Muriel in her awestruck state, and Courage in his timid, but cautiously curious nature.

"Courage!" The young lady's voice cracked from being used for the first time in ages. She ran forward and nearly tackled her friend, new tears of mixed emotions released. "Courage!"

"Saoirse!" He gave out a warming cry, almost like a bark. He was smiling wide as Muriel echoed her name.

"Muriel, Eustace…what are you doing here?" Her throat hurt but she wouldn't remain silent with her friends.

"We heard there was a new bookstore opened and Courage was hoping to pick up something for inspiration." Muriel stated as she adjusted her glasses, hugging Saoirse when Courage let her go. "We're only about ten miles down the road, you know."

They were?! Saoirse wondered if that was accidental, but before she could glance back suspiciously at Katz, Courage spoke next, "What are you doing here?" Then as if on cue, Katz walked out from the back, pushing the curtain aside. Courage's happy demeanor turned into a threatening growl, his eyes narrowed and ears lowered.

There stood his answer. Katz had one hand on his hip, the other at his side. He wore a deep red shirt with khaki pants, his hair smoothed back and his eyes sharp, tail flickering. Despite the clip to his ear – the only evidence of abuse since his bruises had healed – he looked snobbish as normal.

"She works and belongs to me now, dear boy." Katz purred with content and a hint of daring as though to provoke Courage.

It nearly worked. Courage growled deeper, louder, but luckily Saoirse turned around before he could react. The look of heartbreak Saoirse wore, reminded thanks to Katz' appearance and words, sobered Courage immediately. His head tilted, his ear up slightly. Muriel and even Eustace was watching her now.

Swallowing thickly, she explained, "The Terriers are dead. I now belong to Katz…as part of…our deal." Courage's mouth dropped while Muriel gasped. Eustace made a disgruntled noise and turned away, looking through the biography section of all the great animals.

Muriel took out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes. Saoirse couldn't see anything else since her own vision blurred with tears. She jumped at a sudden touch, but relaxed to realize it was Courage who had wrapped his arms around her, hugging her, holding her as they both cried. Courage let out a little howl of sorrow, much to Katz' displeasure.

For his part, Katz busied himself with cleaning the counter. It was as much privacy as he would afford his human. Muriel blew her nose before shaking her head, offering Saoirse her condolences. As she slipped away to her husband, Courage sniffed and glanced around. He stepped back just enough to see Saoirse's face before he spoke, a sort of spark in his eye – determination.

"Saoirse," the young writer spoke gently, "this situation with Katz…" he clearly didn't approve, "…I've known you and the Terriers for years. This isn't what they'd want, what you want." Pause. "Would you like to come live with me?"


	15. Chapter 15

Courage's question was answered with, obviously, a 'yes', but it was now a matter of Katz' answer. Though she hated to admit it, she still belonged to the man by means of a self-made deal. Saoirse asked Courage to return tomorrow around the same time for the answer which, she prayed, would be positive.

With that, the trio left. Saoirse was filled with nerves suddenly. She glanced at the clock and decided to flip the sign from 'Open' to 'Closed' – it was highly unlikely that someone should come within the last hour of business. Plus…she didn't want to be interrupted in this.

In the meanwhile, she grabbed a duster and started to brush the feather tips over the many novels, clearing away any dust. How was she going to approach this topic with Katz? Truthfully…she only recalled a few things over the past month or so. The grief she had experienced consumed both her heart and her memory for the most part. What had happened between them since? Had she just obeyed his every command? Ignored them? Where did they stand as of this second?

As the human dusted, she was reminded of the task back at home, the Terriers' home. Then she thought about how she had often had to do more of the chores those last, leading up to days. It felt like a lifetime ago and, in a way, it was. Back then, Saoirse had been living with two loving, caring owners. She, they, had been living in their own world as though time would freeze just for them.

Realistically speaking, the issue of 'what next' would have come up sooner or later. Oliver's side had started to hurt to the point where he couldn't get out of bed. Sheila had been getting tired, too tired to move up and down the stairs. They were old and no matter how much Saoirse had resisted the idea of discussing it, they were going to die eventually.

So what would have happened if not for Katz? Possibly, more than likely, she would have ended up with Courage. Courage was the true owner…she had no doubt that it would say so in their wills. Alas, that couldn't happen since…well…the government.

Life happened regardless if Saoirse wanted or liked how it played out. She had decided to make a deal with Katz and now she was stuck with him. He had some obsession with her. She still recalled the time he explained it before her suggestion of a deal. She was, what did he say, a pretty distraction for his true business? That was her purpose…but surely there were other human pets, prettier and far more bendable, than her, right?

And yet…Saoirse felt a pang of reluctance, then guilt, inside her. She stopped dusting. To be honest, brutally honest with herself, Saoirse couldn't imagine going back to the quiet, simple farm life as before. To live with another pair of elders and Courage, though he was close to her age, seemed dull. She would once again be placed in that 'own little world', that 'frozen slice of time' like she had been before. Not to say that she couldn't find happiness in that once more, especially with Courage to play games and tell stories with.

But…there was another world with Katz, another layer of 'freedom' for someone like her with someone like him. For better or worse, they had more adventures. After all, were they not selling illegal books to shady, though at times interesting, characters? Some of Katz colleagues were curious. Some part of Saoirse told her that there would be more soon enough, more adventures, though she wasn't sure what they may be or how welcomed they would be.

She let her hand fall to her side, duster hitting the floor from her slackened grip. She had made the deal to belong to Katz 'body, mind, and soul'. Well, he had the body while the mind strayed…but it would seem that he was certainly tempting the soul.

"What are you doing, girl?" His crisp, cool voice startled her from her thoughts. How long had she been staring at the 'D' authors, at the Count of Monte Cristo? When she looked up at him, she took him in. Those vivid yellow eyes that seemed to glow and rarely blinked, the pale skin that rarely saw sun, the slicked back red hair, the slim though graceful body that always held the sense of danger in his stance, his sharp nails, his ears, his tail that never stopped its slow dance…

Pointy ears instead of floppy, round ones and a fluid tail rather than a stiff one…a cat instead of a dog. Cats, and Katz for that matter, were sketchy creatures. With this abrupt thought, she snapped out of her daydream and cleared her throat. "Dusting."

He raised a thin eyebrow. "So why is the duster on the floor then?" When Saoirse looked down at the object at her feet, she realized with a start that she hadn't blinked while studying her…'Master'. Blinking rapidly now to bring back her sight, she picked up the item and shrugged softly. "I dropped it." As she stood, she looked at the man once more. His eyes remained on her body for a second longer before they met her gaze. Curious.

His lips twisted into a hint of a scowl as though her subdued behavior was the most offensive thing yet done. "Foolish girl. Get back to work."

Saoirse turned away as he left, coming to a realization. No matter how much of a sense of 'freedom' it was with this man, no matter how many doors his black market business opened to snoop about in, this place, this man, was lacking the one thing Saoirse wanted: love. Well, and everything that came with it, that was. Kindness, understanding, respect…all of these things she had had with the Terriers and currently had with Courage's household. But with Katz? No way. There was no way she'd be able to thrive, although perhaps survive, Katz' callous and cold treatment. To Courage and the Terriers, she was someone to adore and cherish; to Katz, she was a human and therefore lower than the sole of his foot. He saw her as a pet, a plaything to order around, but she was a human being, she was a person…

She needed to live with Courage. So the question again was, how to go about bringing it up to Katz? No doubt Katz held some sort of affection for Saoirse for saving him…she would play off of that. At the very least, he owed her. Yes, that was how she would approach it. A businessman like Katz would only understand cold terms – much like in the deal she had made.

Gathering her nerves, Saoirse placed the duster behind the counter and went to the back of the store. She passed the room where his bed and her cot rest and went to the 'office'. She knocked once before opening the door. "Yes?" That dangerous tone rang out, sharp as a quill point.

Saoirse cursed inwardly and hoped he couldn't hear how hard her heart was pounding in the silence of the office. He was looking over the books, it seemed, the accounting books. Perhaps, she thought quickly, she could offer to come in and assist with the store but live with Courage? That would be a desperate attempt to be saved.

Saoirse opened her mouth and made something of a squeaky noise. Her face turned a vivid red, almost as red as his hair, as he raised a brow in amusement. Clearing her throat, she thought of Courage. She thought of the farm house, the scent of a clean house, the home cooked meals from Muriel, the grumblings of Eustace, the storms and the night skies at their place with that creaky windmill…and she felt determination fill her.

"We need to talk." Her tone, like her posture, had straightened, hardened, and was filled with purpose once more.

Katz noted this and even sat up in his chair, setting his pen down. In the past few weeks, she had been so listless that, short of prodding her with a cigarette, he hadn't been able to elicit any response outside of tears. Now, however, she was strong, fierce, and looked like she was planning something. Ah, Katz thought with a dark grin, this was the Saoirse he had met, had wanted, had craved…

"I believe we already are." He pointed out dryly. He took pleasure in the kiss of pink that flooded her cheeks once more, if only for a moment, before her complexion returned to normal. She had certainly lost some color these past few weeks, shut away from the outside world and sun. Not only that, he noted upon closer inspection, but there were still hints of shadows underneath her eyes and she had lost weight. He made a mental note to get her to eat more, even force-feed if needed. A sickly pet didn't prove a distraction, but begged suspicion instead.

Undeterred, she continued, "I saved your life back at that building." The air in the room went cold. If she noticed, she didn't show. In fact, she probably did notice and only showed it through pressing on, refusing to let it play on her emotions. "I risked my own neck to break in and save you. That was never part of the deal. I did that on my own."

Katz slowly stood, interested but apprehensive as to where this was leading. "That you did." Pause. "Do you expect a cookie or a ribbon for your valiant efforts?"

Her jaw tensed briefly, annoyance flashed through her eyes. Katz felt a long-missed sense of pleasure in watching this. Ah, this was what he had been striving for for so many weeks. Perfect.

"No, but I have a proposal for you." She paused, gathering perhaps the right words she it was clear she had the nerve enough. "I have fulfilled my end of the deal, as you have yours. I have belonged to you in all senses, an obedient pet the past few weeks." Listless, grieving, submissive…same difference, right? "But I'm not happy here and I don't think I'm as much of an influence on your business as you think." He said nothing, prompting her to continue. Now nerves grabbed her stomach, twisted it until she spat the words out, "I want to belong and live with Courage. I'm happy with him, he has offered a place for me, and it is what the Terriers would have wanted." At this, Saoirse fell silent and worked on ridding herself of the lump at her throat.

Neither moved for a long minute, though it felt like five. Saoirse was starting to feel her bravery leave her, her palms were starting to perspire. She noted with a start that she had entered yet another unannounced staring contest with the man. She blinked.

And as though a spell were broken, Katz ceased being a statue and made a scoffing noise. He started to walk around the desk and made his way towards her. As he took his slow and measured steps, he spoke with a sickening mix of pleasure and ice, "The deal, dear girl, was that you would belong to me in body, mind, and soul if we found the Terriers. It was never specified if we should find them alive or dead. It was never specified that you should save me if something were to befall me. Yet they are dead and you did help me." He stopped just before her, less than a foot between them.

That wasn't enough for him though. Instead, he leaned forward slowly as he spoke in a hushed tone, "If you're going to attempt to paint your 'heroic' act as anything but selfless, then you're even stupider than I thought. You risked your life to free me because you wanted to find out what information I had on the Terriers. You saved me to save them in a sense." Their faces were merely inches away. Somehow, though she had lost what little color she had upon his harsh, real words and presence, she managed to tilt her chin up to keep his gaze.

That's what he wanted. He wanted her to look up, to act righteous, to present a challenge that he could bend and morph. Never break, that was important, but to twist. His yellow eyes were intensely bright now, like gold sparkling before the sun.

His hand darted up suddenly and pinched her chin between his index finger and thumb. Her eyes widened and he swore he heard a hitch in her breathing. He continued in that same hushed tone that seemed laced with dark chocolate and razors. "You have not fulfilled your end of the deal yet, girl. You swore yourself to me body, mind, and soul. While it is true that I possess your body as my rightful ownership, your mind has been lost to me in this delusion suffering you insist on clinging to. Your soul, likewise, has been shrouded in a veil of darkness to which I cannot even see, let alone touch and own. In that sense, my dear, you have not fulfilled your end of the deal…and because of this, I will not enable you in breaking your word."

Then, as a final point to relish in this situation, Katz reached up with his free hand and grasped the collar. His fingertip stroked it as though it were a treasure to be cherished. Then he grasped the name tag. Emerald coloring spelled her name out and behind it possessed the information of the old owners. No, that simply wouldn't do. "We will have to update your new tag to say my name…and only mine." Then, as though suddenly bored, he released her with a slight nudge and turned away.

Saoirse stumbled a step back, catching herself on the doorframe although his push hadn't been that powerful. It was her legs that refused to work properly just then. The fear, the outrage, the horror, and the shock of it all made them weak. She watched as he started back to his desk, stunned.

Not fulfilled her end of the deal…because of grief? Because of natural grief? And her tag…her tag would be replaced, not with her name and his information on the back, but just his name?! Her hand went to clutch at the last item of the Terriers she owned, heart pounding.

She would never be free of him. She would suffer forever. She would never fulfill her end of the bargain because she couldn't. She'd never know happiness again, never see Courage again. And all because of…Katz.

Something in her snapped. Katz, the businessman. Katz, the 'Master'. Katz, the sadist fuck. Katz…Katz, Katz, Katz, Katz…Katz, the man she had the unfortunate luck of ever meeting. No…she couldn't, wouldn't stay with him. She wasn't meant for this life, it wasn't in her nature or her name for that matter.

A crazy idea possessed her just then. Without any filters to stop her, with only the raw need and want for happiness, the raw loathing and fear she felt, she undid her collar while holding onto the tag, keeping it silent. Within a second and two quick steps, she felt like she was watching herself perform the next act, like a movie.

Saoirse swung the collar over his head and wrapped it tight around his neck. In the second Katz had to realize what he had seen and was feeling, she had started to pull it tight. Then he was struggling for air.

The sense of power and control that filled Saoirse was intoxicating. She kicked the back of his knees to force him to knee, stumbling briefly in her own stance. Now she was taller than he was as she bent over him, pulling the collar tighter. She was breathing heavier perhaps from the physical activity or the thrill…or both. Katz, however, struggled to inhale, giving only a raspy noise.

Alas, that moment lasted only for so long before the next replaced it.

Katz' sharp nails reached around and dug into her thigh. He waited only a second for her to register the sensation before he dragged them down and towards him, ending at her knee. A sharp scream left Saoirse's lips as pain filled her, her new wounds throbbing fiercely. The blood that dripped down her leg felt uncommonly hot as though it were spilt tea instead of her life force. As a result, she had leaned over just enough for Katz to perform his next action.

The man grabbed her long hair by the roots and yanked forward. Saoirse toppled over him almost comically, although realistically it had helped that she weighed so little. With his neck free and the collar on the floor – Saoirse had grabbed at her head and thigh – he inhaled greedily.

When she looked up from her awkward position, she saw the naked fury on his face and noticed a dark gleam in his gaze. "I wish you hadn't had done that." Promises of agony and possibly even murder rolled off his words in waves.

Realizing that this was serious, feeling herself once more and not just a person in a movie, Saoirse rolled onto her side. She couldn't let him have the upper hand or else she'd certainly lose – his height, weight, experience, and energy would win it for him. Her only chance had been in the element of surprise and that was gone now.

So the human willed her pain into anger and shot up from her position. She tackled Katz onto the floor, cursing loudly when he managed to grab another fistful of her hair. As they rolled around the office floor, she punched every part of him she could get to. There were several groans that filled the air, even a couple of crisp snaps that suggested a broken bone.

A shout ringed throughout the air and it took Saoirse a second to realize that it was Katz who howled so. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she may have snapped his tail – sprained it, more than likely. Still, the amount of agony made his eyes vividly bright, almost demonic.

She managed to turn the tables, pin him down in that moment of disorienting pain. Without hesitation, she grabbed his ears and slammed his head against the floor once.

She didn't get a second time to do it for his fist made contact with her temple. The sheer strength combined with the disorientation that followed immediately afterwards sent Saoirse flying off to the side. She rolled a few feet away until she rested on her back, faintly aware that her entire body was damp with sweat…and blood, judging by the floor, though it was a question as to whose.

That was how they both remained. Katz on his back and Saoirse on hers, both staring up at the ceiling as they felt their new bruises, bumps, and wounds pulse with each breath. Katz' tail remained immobile, the sprain causing movement to be too much. Much like his pet, Katz felt his head and vision spin from the non-too-gentle love-tap. Saoirse had enough sense to press her hand against the open wound on her thigh. Other than that, the pair lay there breathing, both in their own thoughts.

Saoirse licked her lips and winced at the coppery taste of blood. Finally, without looking away from the ceiling, she asked in a hoarse voice, "Why did you want me to begin with?" Truthfully, it was implied. They both knew the surface answer was to serve as a distraction…but it wasn't the entire answer.

Katz' tail twitched followed by his own grimace. Would he answer? A moment passed. They both were staring at the ceiling, refusing to look at the other just a few feet away. Just as Saoirse thought he wouldn't speak, his velvety voice rang out, "You're just a human girl…yet you behaved and behave as though you're equal to any of us. Your previous owners taught you well, but they also made life dangerous for you by offering such freedom and education." Pause. "I wanted that, someone to keep me entertained, to challenge me." Another long pause. "I was bored." He tried to add a casual shrug to his revealing confession, but Saoirse wouldn't fall for it.

Another couple of minutes passed. Saoirse felt tired though she wasn't sure if it was from the blood loss – which had stopped finally – or the adrenaline leaving her. Her eyelids heavy, she tilted her head to the side and looked at him. In a voice that hinted satisfaction, she whispered, "What do we do now, Katz?"

The man turned to look at her, his usually slick and perfect hair a god-awful mess. His eyes met hers, sharp despite being worn out. He gave a soft sigh. His answer would decide a great deal of things…

* * *

A/N: So, I re-read my story and a few others and decided to make a sequel of this story. It'll contain the question and answer of Saoirse's origins/family, the relationship and living with Katz/Saoirse/Courage etc etc...it'll be quite an adventure - plus with some, ah, romance.

The next chapter will be the last for this story, but fear not, there'll be another story soon! :)


	16. Chapter 16 - End

Each tended to their own wounds in silence and from separate areas of the room. It was dark outside now. Saoirse was glad she had flipped the sign to 'Closed' earlier when she did. It simply wouldn't do for a customer to walk in and find the pair bloody and bruised. Honestly, it was difficult to tell who was worse, although Saoirse was certain she'd have a scar on her outer thigh from this fight.

At her earlier question of what now, Katz hadn't commented. He merely stood with some trouble, though he was too proud to show much of it, and went to get a first aid kit for them both. Saoirse glanced down at the floor and smirked despite herself. Despite the statuses and the differences, they still both bled red.

It wasn't until they both limped into the kitchen and made tea until Saoirse decided to speak again. After all, what more could he do to her after that brawl? "You never answered my question." What now?

His sharp eyes were on her instantly, studying her, drinking her in. After a moment, he nodded to the whistling kettle. "Bring me a cup, girl." To his dismay, the last word faltered and showed his exhaustion. That was enough for the human to do just that.

When they both sat down with cups of tea in their hands, she waited. He sipped. She waited more, sensing he was thinking. It was only when the tea leaves at the bottom were starting to become visible that he shifted.

His eyes locked onto hers, his ears back but not flat. Katz' teeth seemed to grit briefly before he spoke coldly, "I am loathe to admit it, but it would seem that this…dog…is what sparked a sense of life back into you. Seeing as how I do not enjoy holding zombies under my ownership, I suppose…we can come to an agreement. You may visit Courage once a week after work for dinner, but I expect you to be ready for when I pick you up just before dark."

Saoirse's eyes widened, taken aback by his generous offer. Of course it was better than nothing, it was something she wanted, but she never thought, especially after the fight, that he would have agreed! Yet it was the fight that seemed to save her, to give her a temporary out and visiting pass to her old friend, ironically. Cats were so weird.

Taking that into consideration, she decided she wouldn't make it that easy for him. "Three times a week."

Katz' eyes flickered with something akin to amusement. "Twice."

"Twice and you have dinner with us." Saoirse dared to be bold, her smile growing and with hints of playfulness.

A staring contest ensued. After a moment, Katz sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Twice a week and I will…dine with you."

It was a start.

* * *

Two weeks later proved that it was indeed a start, a grand start to a whole new adventure waiting. The dinners were anything but boring between Courage's growls and Katz' taunts. There was no other way to explain away their appearances other than telling the household that they had beaten each other up. The only thing that kept Courage from finishing the job, or so it seemed, was Saoirse's reassurance that she came out on top of the fight both in injuries and by deal. Still, it made for tense dinners.

But they were together, so what did it matter?

Life seemed to be calming down – seemed. There was still something that bothered Saoirse. Actually, there were many things that bothered her. One was her origins. How did the Terriers come across her? What of her parents? Where were they?

Another, more pressing, topic was the government. It seemed that the world was changing nearly every day. The laws were becoming stricter and more rebels were being hunted down. Taxes were being raised and there was unrest amongst the cities. If her black market books had ever taught her something, it was that war was brewing.

And the last, perhaps most foolish, issue was…Katz, her new confusing mixture of owner and 'master'. It wasn't anything in particular, at least not something she could pinpoint. It was just…him…that confused her, interested her. Him and his business. They would be expanding soon, reaching out to his old colleagues. She wasn't sure how to feel about that.

For the moment and especially during the dinners, however, Saoirse was able to brush off all of her worries for good food and good company…and Katz. It was lovely to be close to her second family even when her first was long gone. There would be plenty of time to search and answer these questions, she knew it deep down, but for now, she focused on the purple-haired writer, the old couple, and Katz.

It was best to soak up the sun before the storm, after all.

* * *

A/N: So that's the end of this story! However, there will be a SEQUEL soon enough, so keep an eye open for that. :) Hope you've enjoyed.


	17. AN NoteUpdate

A/N: Hey all. Just an FYI, the sequel "The Choice of Liberty" is posted!


End file.
